Bad Romance
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Cuando te enamoras de tres chicos diferentes es un mal romance.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Romance.

Por: Barona no hearts

Capitulo: 1

Bad romance.

XX

_Marceline pov:_

_En medio de la música el sonido de un timbre me saco de golpe de mi sueño. Ya no era un escenario rodeado de un mar de gente donde estaba de pie, no. Yo estaba dormida en mi escritorio y lo que sonaba sin descanso era el teléfono._

–_Hola…–dije a mitad de un bostezo sosteniendo el teléfono mientras revisaba todo el desastre sobre mi escritorio._

– _¿Marceline?, ¿eres tú?_

_Bostezando una vez más me levante de la silla. Mis pobres piernas y brazos dolían mucho._

–_Si… ¿quién eres?_

–_Simon Petrikov… tu mejor amigo a miles de kilómetros–respondió la voz familiar burlándose de mi confusión._

–_Oh… _

_Mire hacia la ventana donde descansaba Hambo junto a la fotografía de mi noche de graduación. Hace dos meses que vi a Simon subir a un avión con destino al otro lado del mundo y hoy era la tercera vez que se dignó a llamarme._

_Quería aparentar que estaba aún molesta pero no podía cuando su voz feliz era lo que me despertaba por la mañana._

_Desde que nos conocimos yo había estado siempre enamorada de él. Jamás se lo dije por supuesto, y ahora que sostenía entre mis manos aquel papel blanco y dorado con un listón color plata alrededor me di cuenta que quizá era tarde._

–_Valla que sorpresa…_

–_Si… bueno… ¿recibiste el paquete? _

_Le di un vistazo al paquete de cartón sobre mi cama. Ahí estaba el pedazo de papel del que hablaba, la invitación de la boda de Simon junto a un sencillo boleto de avión para hoy al medio día._

–_Si claro–respondí con diferencia aparentando que no sufría por él._

–_Oh, es bueno escuchar eso…_

_Rodando los ojos comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina aun con el teléfono en las manos._

–_Temí que no llegara a tiempo._

_Simon al otro lado de la línea suspiro aliviado._

–_Marcy espero que ya tengas todo empacado._

–_Oh, sí claro… todo está guardado…pero…_

_Hay iba la gran excusa que había pensado en toda la noche esperando que cuando el llamara pudiera decirla de una manera convincente. Pero el inmediatamente negó._

–_Tienes que posponerlo obviamente, Marcy no me volveré a casar y quiero que estés en la ceremonia._

_Hubiera insistido en que lo que se traducía a una noche sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión con una cubeta enorme de helado en las rodillas, era de verdad importante. Pero el sonaba tan feliz que no pude decir nada más que un "hay estaré" _

_Colgó y yo simplemente tire sobre el sofá el teléfono. La vida era si para mí, la primera vez que me enamoro de verdad de alguien y él me rompe más el corazón casándose con alguien más._

_Tal vez fue en parte mi culpa por no decirle sobre mis sentimientos, pero el desalentó mis avances cada noche que lo invitaba a mis conciertos. Para Simon Petrikov yo era nada más que una amiga. _

_Fin pov _

Las horas continuaron corriendo con rapidez y de un momento a otro Marceline estaba en la sala de espera mirando hacia afuera, con su maleta purpura a sus pies.

Perdiendo su mirada entre el montón de gente que bajaba del avión que acababa de aterrizar. Ella se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que había echo antes de venir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

_El vuelo número 21 con destino a la tierra de "AAA" favor de abordar por la puerta tres_

Marceline se levantó y junto a los demás pasajeros se fue a abordar el avión.

Definitivamente este viaje la cambia de una manera oh otra…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bad Romance **_

_**Capitulo: 2 **_

_**Es solo el principio**_

_**enjoy ;)**_

_**XX**_

_Marceline pov:_

_El avión aterrizo por fin en la pequeña ciudad y yo desperté de golpe de mi pequeña siesta. Ya todo estaba hecho, solamente tendría que ir y apoyar a Simon. Al final solo importaba que él estuviera feliz con esta nueva decisión que tomo._

–_Valla miren quien es…_

_Ya dentro del aeropuerto me sorprendió ver a Finn junto a Jake (no es un perro) esperándome con un letrero donde estaba escrito mi nombre con crayón._

– _¡Chicos! –grite lanzándome a abrazarlos con fuerza, dios habían sido años desde la última vez que los vi. _

–_Marcy cuanto tiempo…– Finn dijo sonriendo anchamente._ _–Pensamos que no vendrías._

_En ese momento Jake codeo a su hermano y él se tapó la boca con ambas manos mirándome preocupado._

–_Lo siento._

_Suspirando sonreí._

– _Tranquilos, no es nada… al final no tenía mucho que hacer…_

_Me encogí de hombros. Como estuve repitiéndome en todo el viaje, el daño ya estaba hecho._

–_Bueno hay que irnos–Jake tomo mi maleta y comenzó a caminar._

–_Que… ¿tan pronto?_

_Fin asintio._

–_Todos en la casa están esperando verte… sobre todo Simon…_

_Hice apenas una mueca. Si él estaba ansioso de que llegara su mejor amiga para pedirle seguramente ser su madrina._

– _¿Todos?_ _–cuestione de verdad preocupada por su respuesta._

–_Oh, Marcy de verdad tienes que ver en lo que se ha convertido la casa de Simon._

_Jake rio._

–_Un campamento militar se queda corto._

_Exasperada suspire, esto se ponía cada vez peor._

_Fin pov _

**XX**

En una modesta casa un chico castaño buscaba todo para la cena de esa noche. Tenía por lo menos a ocho de sus amigos quedándose en su casa y todo estaba de cabeza.

Intento sin poder lograrlo organizar los colores para la mantelería cuando escucho la risa de su prometida. Ella lo observaba divertida desde lo alto de las escaleras.

–Ahora si te creo sobre que es la primera vez que te casas.

Negando con una sonrisa bajo las servilletas color verde seco y se giró a ver a Betty.

–Eso de verdad me tranquiliza. –dijo Simon pasándose la mano por la frente.

–Simon eres un bobo.

Betty bajo por los escalones hacia los brazos cariñosos de su prometido.

–Lo sé.

Ambos rieron llenando el ambiente tenso con su obvio amor. En la sala había una discusión terriblemente intensa.

–Sabes que fue una mala idea reunir a dos equipos de futbol rivales en nuestra sala ¿verdad?

Betty rio.

–Cuando comenzaron a discutir sobre quien tenía la mejor mascota y Finn casi golpea al grumoso, si supuse que no fue nuestro mejor idea.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de algo estrellarse contra la pared y ambos rodaron los ojos.

–Ok…Solo escúchate, ¡su mascota era un bollo de canela! –Grito muy metido en el conflicto el chico pelinegro arrogándole a Ash un florero que tomo de la mesa detrás de él.

–Vamos Marshall Lee, ¡es mejor que una galleta!

Como si fuera el peor de los insultos Marshall Lee sintió la necesidad de ir a patear a Ash. Él por su lado no se quedó atrás y se levantó listo para comenzar a pelear.

Pero entre todo ese vacío de neuronas el más listo en la habitación se aclaró la garganta.

–Podrían guardar silencio– Pidió pasando la mano por su cabello rosa chicle. No podía concentrarse con toda esta ridícula conversación. En su opinión ninguna mascota sonaba como el equipo campeón de futbol.

– ¡Que! , oh por Glob, ¿no lo escuchaste Gumball?

Gumball miro a Marshall.

–Insulto a la mascota de nuestra preparatoria.

–Bueno eso paso hace años. –respondió retomando su escritura donde la había dejado.

– ¡Oh, porque me molesto!

Marshall arrojo sus manos al aire y volvió a enfrentarse a Ash.

–Bien, todo acabara apenas se disculpen por robar la cabeza de nuestra mascota –mascullo cruzándose de brazos. Ash rio de repente eso fue memorable para su preparatoria, el ver a la galleta mitad paleta salir al campo fue como ganar un óscar, oh algo así.

–Si yo lo habría hecho me disculparía viejo.

Ash codeo a Simon que recién entraba.

–Oh, no…

Simon rio.

–Es verdad Marshall, Ash pudo ser el más imprudente chico de la preparatoria de "Ooo", pero hubo quien le gano en malicia.

Los otros chicos detrás del Ash y Simon asintieron.

– ¿Otro chico más desagradable que Marshall?, Ja y yo que pensé que la clonación era imposible. –Bromeo Gumball sin dejar de pasar el lápiz por la hoja en su regazo.

–Que gracioso.

Marshall miro a Simon.

–Solo espera que vea a ese chico, me cobrare esa deuda con creces.

Camino hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el grupo reía de nuevo.

–Un chico… solo espera a que se lo cuente.

Gumball los miro con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso?

–Nada…

Ash miro a Simon.

– ¿Cuando llegara Marcy?

–Pronto… espero…

**XX**

En el asiento trasero mirando hacia el frente Marceline no podía creer lo que le contaba Finn.

–Entonces la prometida de Simon es de la preparatoria de _"AAA"_

Finn asintio.

–Solo imagínate, dos equipos rivales bajo una misma casa.

Jake rio.

–Ayer discutían sobre la mejor mascota y la cosa se puso muy loca.

Marceline sonrió.

– ¿Enserio?

–Aja… yo golpe a Grumoso justo en la nariz –dijo Finn orgulloso levantando su puño.

– ¿Oh, por dios el Grumoso esta hay?

Ambos asintieron.

–Cielos, como odio a ese fanfarrón– reclinándose en el sillón ella soltó suspirando.

–Bueno la cosa es que ellos aún tienen rencor por la ocasión en la que robaste la cabeza de su mascota.

–Si sobre todo ese tipo.

Finn comenzó a reír.

–Bueno, ¿hay alguna otra sorpresa? –cuestiono Marceline antes de que el auto se detuviera del todo frente a la casa.

–Hasta ahora no.

Jake empujo la puerta del auto y descendió para darle la bienvenida a la que pronto seria la residencia de la familia Petrikov.

Era una casa de esas que había visto en los libros que Simon solía leer. Sonrió amargamente cuando se dio cuenta que era como su amigo le describió su futuro.

– ¿Marcy?

Girándose poco a poco se enfrentó a Simon.

–Hola…

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

–Por dios cuanto tiempo que no te he visto–dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

–Hace meses.

Respondió a su abrazo con más entusiasmo del que hubiera querido mostrar. Cuando había estado en el avión se convenció que todo esto lo pasaría con una expresión seca y una actitud distante, pero ahora que lo tenía con ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Pensé que no vendrías.

–Si… respecto a eso… me despidieron del hospital…

Simon suspiro.

–De verdad…

Ella asintio con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su amigo siempre critico su modo de vida, sus decisiones y hasta sus hobbies, en pocas palabras tenía la misma opinión que su padre respecto a dedicarse a la música y no a la medicina.

–Bueno pero si tu papa te pide regresar, ¿lo harás no?

Marceline negó.

–Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas… yo no quiero regresar hay la verdad…

Finn y Jake entonces se acercaron.

–Pero estas aquí y eso es lo único que importa.

Jake asintio.

–Ahora quiero ver que ese tipo insulte a pan de canela. –dijo alzando las manos junto con Finn quien corrió hacia el interior de la casa buscando a Marshall Lee. Pero en su lugar encontró a Gumball revisando las compras sobre la mesa.

–Si buscan a Marshall Lee salió. –dijo sin siquiera mirarlos.

–Oh enserio…

Finn suspiro decepcionado.

–Teníamos algo para él –mascullo riendo junto con Jake.

–Claro… ¿saben dónde está mi botella de mostaza?

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento.

–Oh, si el grumoso lo tomo.

Gumball levanto una ceja.

– ¿Por qué?

–Dijo que para su bronceado.

Alarmado salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la piscina de la casa para exigirle al brumoso que regresara su valiosa mostaza.

**XX**

Afuera Marceline miro insegura a Simon. Esto ya se había puesto mas incomodo de lo que podía soportar.

–No te preocupes Marcy hablare con tu papa para que te acepte de nuevo.

Negando tomo su maleta que Jake descuidadamente dejo a su lado.

– ¿No estas escuchándome?, no quiero regresar hay.

Simon negó.

–Solo estas asustada, tu no puede dejar tu carrera botada por… por eso…

Señalo el bajo que cargaba en su espalda.

–Bueno, ¡eso es lo que yo disfruto hacer!

– ¡No es una carrera formal! –refuto el castaño tratando de calmar el temperamento inestable de su amiga. Pero ella estaba ofendida y molesta, nada que comenzara de esa manera podía acabar bien.

–Rayos pensé que al venir a este lugar encontraría a mi viejo amigo no a un controlador impertinente.

Marceline se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de Simon.

– ¿Marceline a dónde vas?

–Lejos de aquí–respondió sin dejar de caminar.

–Marceline vuelve aquí ahora.

–Claro que no.

Simon gruño.

–Marceline… ¡Marceline!

Desde la ventana del tercer piso Betty levanto una ceja cuando vio a su novio hacer una rabieta y correr detrás de Marceline.

– ¿Esa es la mejor amiga de Simon? –cuestión girándose a ver a Bonnibel que reciente terminaba de acomodar en el maniquí el vestido blanco de novia que ella misma hizo para su amiga.

– ¿Marceline?

Se acercó a la ventana y miro a la pelinegra caminar lejos del chico castaño hasta un autobús que recién abandonaba su respectiva parada.

–Oh, si es ella… ¿pero por qué se fue?

Betty se encogió de hombros.

**XX**

Furioso por que el grumoso agoto su querida mostaza importada Gumball camino de regreso a la cocina con lo único que quedo del asalto del chico peli morado. Simon justo en ese instante entro furioso a la casa.

–Esa imprudente–dijo entre gruñidos arrebatando del tazón junto a la puerta las llaves de su auto.

– ¿Que paso?, ¿y Marcy? –Finn pidió extrañado de no ver a ambos entrar a la casa.

–Se fue…

Jake dejo de comer para ver a Simon.

– ¿Donde?

–Lago chicloso–respondió saliendo rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué iría a ese lugar? –pregunto Finn a Jake que simplemente continuo a comer uvas con una expresión de suma concentración.

–Simon–llamo Betty bajando las escaleras.

–Salió–respondió Finn

–Salió… ¿dónde?

–No muy lejos–respondió Jake tratando de no mencionar el pequeño accidente que sucedió entre Simon y Marceline.

–Fue a recoger a una amiga.

Betty continúo a mirar a ambos hermanos.

– ¿La chica con la que discutía en el jardín? –cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

–Si…mmm nosotros vamos a…

Sin terminar su frase ambos salieron huyendo.

–Se llevó el auto…

Betty miro a ambos hermanos peli rosados. Su prometido jamás le había contado de ese apego por su amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Romance**

**Capitulo: 3**

**Mala suerte.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**XX**

_Marceline pov:_

_Después de subir a ese autobús termine en medio del bosque. Había un letrero donde decía Lago chicloso a sí que supuse que estaba en problemas._

_Estaba oscuro y no había nada más que arboles solamente. Suspire cuando me di cuenta que había hecho algo muy tonto._

_Comencé a caminar buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme pero solamente escucho el sonido de una voz molestamente familiar. Cuanto debí estar caminando por que obviamente había empezado a alucinar, era imposible que él estuviera precisamente aquí en este extraño bosque lejos de la civilización._

_Oh por glob que rayos estaba pasando. Tal vez me había golpeado la cabeza y estaba por ahí tirada alucinando._

– _¿Tu aquí? –cuestiono Marshall Lee apartando los ojos del espeso lago apenas escucho que me acercaba a él_

–_No puede ser, ¿Marshall Lee qué diablos haces aquí? –le pregunte sorprendida de encontrarlo aquí precisamente._

_Fin pov_

Marshall se levantó de donde había estado horas tocando su guitarra componiendo canciones y se enfrentó a Marceline.

– ¿De campamento? –cuestiono echándole un vistazo a sus maletas.

–Por supuesto que no idiota–respondió molesta dejándose caer al suelo.

–Ok, ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

Marceline le dio una mirada divertida.

–Que te hace pensar que contestare eso–dijo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno tú no eres de aquí, así que obviamente estas perdida Marcí.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y saco las llaves de su motocicleta.

–Solo dime a dónde vas.

Haciendo una mueca Marceline se tomó su tiempo para responder.

–No… preferiría beber de un charco.

Se levantó y después de tomar sus maletas camino de regreso a la carretera.

– ¡Como siempre fue pésimo verte Marshall Lee! –le grito mientras se alejaba por el sendero de tierra que conducía de regreso a la parada de autobuses.

Marshall simplemente negó después de ponerse el casco y montarse en su motocicleta.

**XX**

Simón mientras conducía vigilaba hacia el bosque en busca de Marceline, pero no encontró nada. El entonces comenzó a preocuparse ya que este bosque era bien conocido por sus peligros.

No es que Marceline fuera la típica chica frágil que tiene que ser rescatada siempre, solo que temía que cometiera una imprudencia como regresar a "Ooo".

Era su mejor amiga y nada le gustaría más que verla en su boda. Y por eso le pediría perdón por inmiscuirse en su vida.

–Hay esta.

Girando el volante ilumino a su amiga y al chico a su lado.

–Son treinta kilómetros hasta la ciudad–dijo Marshall andando despacio junto a Marceline que obstinada caminaba jalando su maleta y cargando su bajo.

–No importa.

–Esta anocheciendo.

–Pff

–Tu maleta ya no tiene una rueda.

Suspirando Marceline se detuvo.

–Mira Marshall Lee, ¿no tienes a otra a quien molestar?

–Yo solo quiero ayudarte–respondió apagando el motor y tendiéndole la mano enguantada.

–Claro como hace dos años, ¿no?

– ¿Aun estas molesta por eso? –cuestiono Marshall deshaciéndose de su casco. –Solo fue una tontería.

Marceline rio con ironía. Este tipo de aquí le roba sus canciones, se hace famoso con ellas de la noche a la mañana y dice como si nada que solamente fue una tontería.

–Eres tu idiota.

Echando un vistazo a la carretera se dio cuenta de la camioneta color blanco detrás de ellos. Pero sobre todo el hombre castaño en el interior.

– ¡Diablos! –grito agachándose.

–Marceline ya te vi. –abriendo el cristal polarizado Simón mascullo sorprendiendo a Marshall que se giró a mirarlo.

–Tenemos que hablar no crees.

Detuvo su auto y miro a Marshall. Obviamente no se esperó ver a Marshall hay.

–No quiero hablar.

Se alzó y camino con rapidez. Pero Simón se apresuró a salir y correr detrás de ella.

–Oh, no tú te vas de regreso conmigo.

La jalo del brazo e intento controlarla. Pero ella forcejeo con todo la energía que le quedaba, que por cierto era muy poca.

Marshall simplemente se quedó observándolos divertido con la escena.

– ¿Hey Petrikov vas para la casa?

Empujando la puerta trasera cerrada Simón asintió hacia Marshall.

– ¿Quieres un aventón?

–Diablos no por favor –contesto Marceline cruzándose de brazos molesta. Pero Marshall lejos de sentirse ofendido, continúo con una sonrisa.

– Claro por qué no.

Marshall Lee giño un ojo a la pelinegra para después subir a la parte trasera su motocicleta. Por otro lado Simon vio con curiosidad a Marceline separarse lo más posible del pelinegro.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la razón para que su amiga no quisiera estar cerca de Marshall Lee.

–Veo que ya se conocieron.

Tanto Marceline y Marshall miraron a Simon que los veía atraves del retrovisor.

–Claro que ya lo conocía–dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos. –Tuve la mala suerte.

– ¿Ya se conocían?

Marshall asintio.

–Desde hace meses, dos en total, ¿no Marcy?

Ella frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Qué parte de que no quería hablar de eso no entendía? , esos días cuando se permitió sentir una especie de cariño por alguien más que no fuera Simon quería dejarlos donde estaban.

Atrás en el pasado de donde no debían de regresar para atormentarla.

–Nos conocimos en su empleo.

Simon se sorprendió.

– ¿En el hospital?

Marshall asintio. Fue en esa ocasión cuando se rompió la muñeca que se reunió con Marceline y su música.

– Ya veo… que… curioso…

Deteniendo el auto frente a su casa Simon se quedó mientras Marshall Lee bajaba. Él aprovecho que se habían quedado solos para finalmente arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

–Marcy…

Comenzó inseguro dando un suspiro.

–Lo siento…

– ¿Por qué Simon?, ¿por meterte en mi vida? –cuestiono ella dejando que su molestia fluyera libremente. – ¿Oh por tratar de decidir por mí?

Él se giró a verla directamente a los ojos.

–Por todo…

Marceline exhalo profundamente tratando de calmar su impulsivo carácter. Era ya demasiado que su padre se pasara cada momento cuestionando sus decisiones, no necesitaba que su supuesto amigo también la juzgara.

Ella no quería ser una doctora oh cualquier otra aburrida. Lo que ella era vivir su vida en completa libertad sin tener que preocuparse si las personas que amaba la veían con buenos ojos.

–Sabes… de verdad espere que al contarte lo que paso tú me apoyaras, no que explotaras como papa lo hizo.

Simon se recargo más en su asiento.

–Marcy me preocupo mucho por ti, no puedes culparme por reaccionar de esa manera–dijo con solemnidad mirando hacia su casa donde podía bien apreciar las siluetas de sus amigos y tal vez su familia que ya se reunía para la cena de compromiso.

–Me preocupa que será de ti cuando regreses a "_Ooo_"

–Bueno no debería, en unos días más te vas a casar, formaras una familia y nosotros tal vez no nos veremos más.

Simon frunció el ceño cuando la escucho, ¿era esto acaso una advertencia a lo que estaba por sucederles?, se preguntó con la pequeña astilla de dolor que le provoco su declaración.

–Dices eso como si esta fuera la última oportunidad que tenemos para estar juntos.

Con una sonrisa amarga Marceline asintio.

–Lo es Simon, yo pensé que podría hacer esto después de tantos años de no verte…pero no seguiré con esto.

Tomo su maleta.

–La amistad que tuvimos hace meses ya no es la misma.

Empujo la puerta y salió a la calle donde el frio le hizo considerar la probabilidad de sacar su abrigo de su maleta. Pero obviamente eso le daría la pauta perfecta a Simon para intentar converserla de cambiar los planes que ya había fijado durante su pequeño viaje.

Simon no espero para verla irse como antes. Él salió y fue a jalarla del brazo.

–Marceline no puedes dar vuelta a todos estos años solamente por un estúpido comentario –asevero con urgencia asustado de que esta vez huyera aún más lejos. Era un sentimiento extraño para él, pero la idea de que su amiga se fuera para siempre simplemente le parecía muy angustiante.

–Si tú te vas ahora no me casare.

_Pov Marceline:_

"_Si tú te vas ahora no me casare…" Había dicho él y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿así de importante era para él?_

–_Por favor… quédate…_

_Dándome vuelta lo mire a los ojos y para mi consternación comenzó a acercarse lentamente._

– _¡Simon!_

_La acera completamente a oscuras se ilumino de repente y solo un pensamiento fui capaz de formular cuando vi a la prometida de Simon aparecer de repente._

_Oops mala suerte…_


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Romance

Capitulo: 4

Más problemas.

:-) Enjoy:

_Marceline pov:_

_Cansada de llorar abandone el balcón y me fui hacia donde estaba Finn y Jake conversando con el insoportable Grumoso. Les pregunte donde estaban mis maletas, pero ellos solo señalaron hacia arriba._

_Suspire entonces mientras subía las escaleras hasta la habitación donde seguramente Simon había metido mis maletas. _

"_Por favor no puedes decirlo"_

_Escuche la voz de Betty y la de alguien más. Ellos parecían estar discutiendo._

"_Te lo advertí Betty"_

_La puerta se abrió de repente y un hombre alto rubio salió con Betty detrás de él llamándolo una y otra vez. Ella no pareció reconocer mi presencia porque al alcanzar a ese hombre lo abrazo con fuerza._

_Yo obviamente no me quede más y camine hasta la otra habitación que parecía ser el baño. Marshall Lee estaba hay metido en la bañera vacía con su guitarra sobre su regazo, cantando y tocando._

– _¡Hey que no sabes tocar!_

_Ignorándolo me quede pensando en lo que vi. ¿Acaso era lo que me estaba imaginando?_

–_Marceline, hey, ¿Marceline?_

_Lanzándome la esponja que tomo de la bañera me saco de mis pensamientos. No era solo mi imaginación la que me estaba engañando._

– _¿Marshall Lee?_

_El levanto una ceja para después levantarse para poner su mano sobre mi frente._

– _¡Hey que haces!_

_Golpeando su mano lejos me aparte de él._

–_Pareces algo pálida…–susurro pensativo._ _– ¿Estas bien?_

_Comencé a reír. ¿Él ahora se preocupaba por mí?_

– _¿Te parece que estoy bien?_

–_La verdad Marcy, estas terrible–contesto con el mismo tono irónico que yo había usado. Yo simplemente me gire a tomar la perilla de la puerta._

–_Claro, había olvidado tu sentido del humor._

_Suspirando lo mire de soslayo. Que pude haber visto en él, obviamente él era el tipo de hombre que más odio._

–_Si…Marcy tengo algo que es tuyo._

_Metió las mano en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y saco la cadena familiar de plata con una plumilla, la primer plumilla que tuve, mi amuleto de la suerte._

–_Eso no es mío…_

_Empuje la puerta pero Marshall Lee volvió a cerrarla con fuerza._

–_Eso no es verdad y lo sabes._

_Casi restregándomela en la cara me jalo del brazo enfrentándome cara a cara con él._

–_Esa plumilla yo te la regale._

_Sacudiéndome su agarre lo mire molesta._

–_Oh, perdóname por no reconocer una baratija inservible como esa._

_Lo empuje fuera de mi camino y salí del baño. Porque había conservado esa cosa, se suponía que él no sentía nada por mí. Obviamente después de encontrarlo en esa incómoda situación era obvio que para Marshall Lee era solamente su pase a la fama._

– _¡Marceline!_ _–grito alto metiéndose entre la multitud. Pero yo era más rápida y encontré la manera de despistarlo._

_Termine metiéndome en lo que parecía ser la habitación de Simon. Claro quien más tendría esa foto que yo aseguraba haber tirado._

_Fin pov_

Marceline poco a poco se acercó a tocar el marco de plata reluciente. La niña en su interior se veía tan feliz, tan despreocupada.

–Recuerdas que fue el día que me rompí la muñeca.

Simon apareció por la puerta del baño, la única luz que los iluminaba a ambos. Él estaba en algo más cómodo que su traje color negro elegante, Un pantalón de franela y una camiseta ligera color blanco.

–Si… yo te rete a meter la mano en el hueco del árbol de mi casa–susurro ella con nostalgia.

–Recuerdo también que toque algo que me asusto tanto que termine fracturándome la mano en mi carrera por sacar el brazo.

Lo vio detrás de ella sonriendo de la misma manera.

–Una ardilla–susurro con diversión, pero Marceline suspiro. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?, porque le pintaba un mundo perfecto al que jamás podría regresar; era cruel en su opinión.

Suspirando se dio la vuelta fragmentando el delicado capullo de cristal que los había envuelto por minutos.

–Creí que estarías abajo con tu…tu prometida.

Un amargo sabor surgió ante la mención de ese título.

–Oh, ella no vive aquí… bueno lo hacía, pero a partir de hoy vivirá con Bonnie.

Asintiendo se cruzó de brazos tratando de encontrar un poco de calor. Simon se dio cuenta y se fue a tomar de su closet uno de sus suéteres.

–Toma.

Mirando el pedazo de tela gris Marceline lentamente lo enfoco a él. Ambos se miraron como hace unas horas, antes de que Betty los interrumpiera.

–Claro–respondió fingiendo desinterés.

–Si…si bueno…

Incomodo Simon se acercó a encender la luz, no quería otro mal entendido como el de hace un rato.

–Linda habitación–dijo ella aligerando el ambiente.

– ¿Te parece?

Rio.

–Sí, tiene tu toque decorativo.

Marceline se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Y dónde me quedare? –cuestiono mientras se ponía el suéter.

–Bueno aquí…

Justo en ese momento Marshall Lee rondaba cerca de la habitación. Él se detuvo cuando escucho el grito indignado de Marceline.

–No… quiero decir, mi estudio está al lado y hay un sofá… yo dormiré hay…

Nervioso se fue a tomar una almohada y un cobertor que tenía doblado en una silla. Pero Marceline lo detuvo.

–Oh, no espera… no tienes que hacer eso.

Estiro la mano.

–Dame, yo dormiré en tu estudio.

Simon intento hablar de nuevo pero Marceline negó.

–Vamos, estaré bien.

Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

–Si…Je…

Ella camino hacia la tercer puerta y el aprovecho para masajear su brazo con una mueca divertida. Marshall por otro lado se fue lejos hasta la cocina donde sin poder contenerse golpeo la pila de panques.

–Wow ¡Que crees que haces Marshall Lee!

Gumball que descansaba en la quietud de la cocina se levantó rápidamente para intentar salvar sus postres.

– ¡Cierra la boca!

Asustado decidió dejarlo solo. Él mejor se fue a la habitación que su buen amigo le estaba ofreciendo, estaba agotado y no quería conducir todo el camino hasta su departamento.

XX

Marceline extendió su cobertor y acomodo su almohada en el sofá de tres piezas del estudio de Simon. Se lanzó después de quitarse sus botas y se envolvió en el suspirando agradecida de por fin poder dormir.

"_Si Simon, me casare contigo"_

Cerrando los ojos pego su rostro en el cobertor y olio en perfume del castaño impreso en el suéter y la manta. Ella sufría sin saber que Simon estaba de pie justo en su puerta con la mano vacilante sobre el pomo de la puerta.

XX

Amanecía cuando Gumball salía de su habitación ocultando un bostezo detrás de su mano. Él caminaba hacia la cocina por algo de café cuando tropezó con alguien durmiendo sobre la alfombra.

– ¿Marshall Lee?, ¿dormiste aquí?

Levantando un poco la cabeza, el pelinegro se quejó ante el brillo del sol.

– ¡Cierra las cortinas!

Frunciendo el ceño Gumball siguió su camino ignorando las protestas y amenazas del pelinegro. Empujo la puerta sorprendiendo a Marceline. Ella lo miro con curiosidad.

–Buenos días.

Perdiendo el hilo de sus acciones se giró a ver a la pelinegra.

–Oh, buenos días–respondió sonriéndole con amabilidad, todo un príncipe. Pensó Marceline con ironía después de darle un vistazo a su imagen pulcra.

– ¿Café?

Mostrándole su tasa ella negó.

–Hey, dulce idiota.

Empujando con fuerza la puerta de la alacena el pelirosa se giró a ver al pelinegro desalineado.

–Ack, tu estas aquí –dijo molesto mirando a Marceline–Olvídalo.

Salió de nuevo.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

Marceline se encogió de hombros. De verdad ahora no tenía ni idea que le pasaba a Marshall Lee.

–Oye, ¿desayunaste ya?

Volteando rápidamente negó con un pequeño sonrojo. Ella no sabía cocinar y odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía mucha hambre.

–Oh, entonces…toma…

Saco de la alacena una magdalena que había escondido del Grumoso.

–G-gracias…

Dio un par de mordiscos e hizo un ruido claro de agrado. Este sabor lo había probado antes y no sabía que lo echaba tanto de menos hasta que probó el glaseado de fresa.

– ¿Te gusta?, es una receta nueva.

Asintiendo se limpió la boca con una servilleta que Gumball le facilito

–Valla es muy buena, ¿dónde la compraste?

–Yo la hice, en mi pastelería…

Sorprendida lo miro detenidamente.

– ¿Eres cocinero?

–Chef de la pastelería "_Candy Kingdom"_

Cayendo en cuenta Marceline rio.

–Sí, un amigo mío compro uno de tus pasteles.

–Oh… ¿enserio?

Marceline asintio.

–Un chico de cabello negro largo y ojos grises claros.

–Oh, sí lo recuerdo, fue cuando inauguramos la pastelería en "Ooo"

En ese momento Simon entraba a la cocina aun en pijama con el cabello revuelto. Él parecía sorprendido de ver a Marceline hablando tan amigablemente con Gumball.

–Buenos días–saludo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la cafetera.

–Buenos días.

Apartando los ojos de la pelinegra Gumball tomo de la mesa una de las copias del menú para la recepción de la boda y se lo entrego al castaño.

–Oh, veo que se decidieron por el salmón.

Haciendo un puchero Simon se quejó del menú que su prometida había escogido: crema de champiñones, salmón a la plancha y pastel de limón. Tres cosas que él odiaba.

–Betty dijo que estabas de acuerdo.

Marceline desde su lugar lo observaba con curiosidad. Él había remplazado su expresión de repulsión con una sonrisa tan falsa como el nuevo bolso de diseñador que la Grumosa presumía en cada oportunidad.

–No, claro que estoy de acuerdo.

Gumball suspiro aliviado.

–Bueno, entonces enviare esto al restaurante.

Bebió de un solo golpe todo su café antes de salir con prisa hacia su auto.

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el salmón? –cuestiono Marceline.

–No es tan malo, según dice Betty.

Saco una silla y se sentó junto a su amiga en la mesa.

–Pero y tú, ¿ya conocías a Gumball?

–Mmm…no, ayer en la noche me encontré con él.

Sonriéndole bebió su café con calma.

XX

Marceline estaba ocupada sentada en la cornisa de la ventana con su guitarra en los brazos. El cielo estaba cooperando con su nostalgia. El cielo estaba nublado, y en las calles apenas y había gente.

–Marceline…

Deteniéndose a media canción se dio la vuelta para mirar a Betty.

–Hola…

–Betty…

Sonrió incomoda. Ella no le caia bien, pero había hecho una promesa a su prometido.

–Oh, si…hola…

Betty le devolvió el saludo.

–Marceline…Simon hablo conmigo y…

Marceline asintio para demostrarle que no la estaba ignorando del todo.

–Quería pedirte si quieres ser una de mis damas de honor–soltó de repente y sin aviso.

–Wow… ¿QUE?

**Chicos perdón por el tiempo tan largo que me tomo actualizar: (espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario XD**

**Recuerde eso siempre alienta al escritor ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos lectores no he finalizado esta historia, sólo que gracias a unos problemas que he tenido con mi computadora me he atrasado un poco. Tranquilos esperó estar subiendo los siguientes capítulos pronto.

XD


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Romance

Capitulo: 5

Engaños y trampas

XX

Marceline continuo a mirar sorprendida a Betty, ¿ella estaba de verdad hablando enserio?

–Sé que es apresurado, pero eres la mejor amiga de Simon…

Betty torció sus dedos demasiado incómoda para continuar.

–Si…bueno…

Marceline suspiro, ¿que se suponía que debía responder? –Apenas y nos conocemos–dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Pero lo único que su mente le gritaba era decir que no y darse la vuelta. Lástima que Betty no paraba de recordarle lo obvio.

–Eres especial para mi prometido, eso es suficiente Marceline.

La herida sin cerrar palpito de nuevo.

–Significaría mucho para Simon–Bonnie añadió saliendo de la nada con un libro en los brazos.

–es nuestro regalo de bodas para él.

Marceline fulmino a la pelirosa.

–Estoy segura que quieres participa.

Ella suspiro derrotada con un único pensamiento.

"todo por ti"

–Está bien, lo hare.

Betty sonrió complacida.

XX

Simon fue el más sorprendido en enterarse que Marceline sería la dama de honor de su novia. Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas.

– ¿Qué color escogieron Marceline?

Ya de mal humor ella se fijó en Finn. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa que quería borrarle con un puñetazo.

–Rosa…

– ¿Qué? –cuestiono Jake fingiendo no haber escuchado añadiendo un peso más a la balanza que era la furia de Marceline.

– ¡ROSA!

La mesa llena de personas exploto en risas. Marceline, la brabucona del colegio de Ooo, ¡iba a vestir de rosa! –Dios…

En su límite arrogo sus cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa siseando amenazadoramente cuando paso junto a los hermanos bromistas Fin y Jake.

– ¡Chicos!

Simon por supuesto les envió una mirada de reprobación mientras se debatía entre levantarse y quedarse.

–Eso fue muy grosero.

Gumball dijo provocando que Marshall Lee soltara un "Puf" mientras continuaba a devorar su cena.

–Si quieres puedo cambiar el color.

Betty puso su mano sobre la de Simon.

–Bueno tendría que volverlos a ordenarlos–dijo considerando la probabilidad.

–No… ya están hechos…

Simon le sonrió a su prometida para tranquilizarla.

–Solo tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

Bonnie por debajo de la mesa le dio un golpecito con el pie a su amiga.

– ¡No! –grito de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

–Bueno, no ahora cariño, ella tal vez quiere privacidad.

El castaño a regañadientes asintio.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Se sentó de nuevo y retomo la cena.

XX

Marceline más calmada caminaba hacia su habitación cuando le llamo la atención el vestido blanco bien acomodado sobre el maniquí. La puerta junto al estudio de Simon estaba entreabierta así que entro y camino hasta el hermoso vestido de seda y encaje.

"Maldita sea, hasta el vestido era el mismo de mis sueños…Porque ella tenía todo lo que siempre soñé de niña"

Pensó rozando apenas el bordado de una de las mangas. Las piezas de cristal resplandecientes bajo la luz del atardecer, le hicieron ver el velo largo como si fueran verdaderas joyas preciosas las que ataviaran dicha pieza indispensable para una novia; lo tomo y en un momento loco se lo puso sobre la cabeza. Que hermoso seria intercambiar lugares.

–Oye sí que fue cruel.

Preocupada de ser sorprendida se sacó la diadema y la arrogo al suelo para después correr hacia el closet donde se escondió entre varios vestidos color azul. –Oh, vamos no estarás pensando que quiero que se a mi dama de honor solo porque es amiga de Simon.

Marceline se mordió la lengua y guardo silencio cuando atraves de las rendijas de la puerta del closet vio a Bonnibel y Betty entrar.

– ¿Entonces por qué?

–Por seguridad.

Betty miro su vestido y suspiro.

–La quiero fuera lo más pronto posible.

Bonnie se dio cuenta del velo en el suelo. Ella levanto una ceja y miro curiosa hacia el closet.

– ¡Betty! –grito Simon desde la sala.

–Oh… ¡Ya voy cielo!

Jalo del brazo a su amiga.

–Vamos debe ser otro obsequio.

Bonnibel asintio.

–Recuerda cerrar esta vez.

La pelirosa asintio tomo su copia de la llave y cerro bien antes de salir. Marceline entonces se permitió soltar el aire que había estado sosteniendo. Debió suponerlo, ella la odiaba. Pero si lo que intentaba era hacerla fallarle a Simon, estaba definitivamente fumándose algo muy raro porque no se lo iba a permitir.

Toco la perilla y negó incrédula cuando esta no se abrió.

–Diablos.

Se fue hacia la ventana oportunamente abierta y cerca de una gruesa rama de árbol y después de darle una última mirada al vestido salió.

XX

Marshall estaba preparándose para salir esta noche cuando alcanzo a reconocer a Marceline sobre la rama del grueso roble. Gumball salía hacia su camioneta y salto cuando algo golpeo con fuerza en el techo, él se asomó rápidamente y se asustó cuando vio a Marceline.

–Auch…

Ella se incorporó y bajo lentamente hasta el suelo.

–Hey, ¿estás bien?

Miro al chico rosa.

–Sí, solo me caí.

Él miro hacia arriba y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Estabas en el árbol? –cuestiono intrigado olvidando las muestras sobre el cofre.

–Si…bueno…algo así…

Sus piernas le fallaron por segundos y decidió ir de regreso a su habitación para recostarse un rato. Gumball volvió a mirar hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de la ventana abierta donde estaba escondido de la mirada de Simon el vestido de novia.

XX

Al día siguiente Marceline tenía pensado salir a dar un paseo a parque cuando Betty y Bonni entraron como si nada a la habitación.

–Marceline que bueno que estas aquí.

Ella levanto una ceja.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono temiendo la respuesta.

–Hoy viene la modista recuerdas. Aún tenemos algunos ajustes que hacer.

Marceline en ese momento quería huir. Pero para colmo Simon estaba de pie afuera de su puerta.

–Ok…Vamos…

Ambas chicas la condujeron hacia donde la modista las esperaba.

–Señora Tronquitos es ella. Ella es mi tercera dama.

La mujer de cabello verde casi amarillo la miro con una sonrisa. Ella le señalo la puerta del baño donde se arrastró a cambiar sus cómodos pantalones por el vestido rosado de satín.

Para cuando regreso encontró a Finn y Jake sentados en el sofá. Ellos inflaron las mejillas tratando de contener la enorme cargada que amenazaba con estallar. Lo bueno era que le tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevían a reírse. "Diablos" Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Era tan vergonzoso como la vez que fue la niña de las flores en la boda de su tía.

– ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en los labios de Simon.

–Nada…solo que es la segunda vez que vistes de rosa.

Ella rodo los ojos. No tenía nada en contra del color rosa, ella a veces usaba camisas de ese tono. Pero nada como este color chillón vergonzoso.

–Sí, ¿qué lindo no?

Simon se tensó. Él rosa mexicano no era su color favorito, pero no comentaba nada porque eran los gustos de Betty y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

–Si…

Tronquitos saco de su maletín un grueso listón gris y lo ajusto a su cintura. Para cuando estuvo conforme con el moño que hizo corrió a sacar unas tijeras. Marceline exhalo profundamente, esto sería una mañana larga.

XX

Gumball estaba entretenido leyendo un libro de cocina cuando Marshall entro a la habitación. Él parecía a mitad de una reseca tremendamente dolorosa.

– ¿Qué quieres rosado? –cuestiono áspero mientras sacaba de la alacena un vaso de vidrio.

–Nada…

Regreso a ver las fotografías coloridas de pasteles. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar al pelinegro, él era agresivo cuando estaba en ese estado.

–Nada…Ja… ¿qué es eso que lees?

Le arrebato el libro y después de soltar una risa burlona lo arrojo a la basura.

–Eres un perdedor.

Marceline entro aun vestida de rosa y se detuvo cuando vio a ambos chicos mirándose con odio.

– ¿Que pasa aquí? –cuestiono con la mirada en el pelinegro desalineado.

–Nada que te importe.

Marshall se giró a verla y se rio cuando la vio.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso?, te vez ridícula.

Ella suspiro y camino a ayudar a Gumball. Él no podía sentirse más bobo, era como estar de vuelta en la universidad.

– ¡Cuál es tu problema Marshall Lee! –grito Marceline enfrentándose al pelinegro.

–Tu, ¡tú eres mi maldito problema!

Marceline amplio sus ojos.

–Marshall…

Él gruño la empujo y salió de la cocina.

–Idiota–susurro cruzándose de brazos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que le estaba pasando, oh por que se desquitaba molestando a los demás. Pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno lo que estaba haciendo, él se desaparecía noches enteras y además la cantidad que gastaba en alcohol era ridículamente fuerte.

–Lo siento, no quería causarles problemas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos miro con curiosidad al pelirosa. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando si Marshall Lee fue él que vino a molestarlo?

–No… ¿porque dejas que te trate así? –cuestiono de repente.

–Bueno…no crea que tenga otra obsion, ¿oh si?

Marceline no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

–Bueno, porque no le das un buen golpe la próxima vez que te moleste.

Tomo una botella de agua y salió dejando a Gumball con sus pensamientos.

XX

Simon se paseaba por el vestíbulo de su casa cuando alcanzo a ver a Marceline.

–No, no digas nada ok–dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que estaba por decir algo.

–Ok, pero es importante. Marceline suspiro.

–Está bien, dime que es…

Simon miro hacia donde Betty y Bonnie estaban ocupadas hablando con la modista.

–Aquí no, salgamos.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida. Que podía ser tan importante como para que le sugiriera tan cosa.

–Ok, pero déjame quitar esto tan horrible.

Le entrego la botella de agua y subió corriendo a cambiarse. Más tarde mientras veía el auto de su prometido salir del garaje Betty frunció el ceño. Betty desde atrás noto como ella apretaba con fuerza el ramillete de girasoles.

–Como se atreve…

Betty se giró a ver a su amiga.

– ¿Dime que otra cosa odia Marceline?

Perdón por la tardanza mis queridos lectores, pero he tenido el odiado bloqueo de escritor Y un montón de problemas con mi computadora; No se preocupen no abandonare esta historia, sólo me retrasaré algunas veces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bad romance.**_

_**Capitulo: 6**_

_**Una cita y un partido.**_

Marceline miraba hacia el castaño al final de la fila que se encontraba frete a un puesto de bebidas. Él apenas llegaron al centro comercial había corrido a comprar un par de sodas. Cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar ella lo recogió de la mesa y miro la pantalla.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Levantando una ceja tecleo rápidamente una respuesta.

"Que te importa Marshall Lee"

Bufo molesta cuando volvió a escuchar el tintineo que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

"Mira estoy ocupada"

Lanzo el móvil otra vez en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Él siempre la sacaba de sus casillas con sus tonterías.

–Marcy, ¿estás bien? –cuestiono Simon mientras regresaba a la mesa con dos vasos de soda de cereza.

–Sí, solo…nada. Simon ladeo la cabeza y se sentó.

–Ok… Le entrego un vaso.

–Simon…

– ¿Hum?

– ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Él dejo de beber y miro fijamente a la pelinegra.

–Salir, como antes–respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Ok, pero ¿por qué?

–Bueno porque hace años que no nos vemos más que por chat.

Marceline asintio.

–Bueno, extraño las veces que salíamos a la plaza.

Ella suspiro. Cuando él se fue había dejado de frecuentar el viejo centro comercial, ella ahora frecuentaba las fiestas que hacían esas malas amistades que conoció una vez por casualidad en el subterráneo; fue en una que hubo en el tejado de un viejo edificio donde conoció al apuesto guitarrista gótico que fue su perdición por varios meses.

–Oh, entonces me trajiste para que nos metamos en la fuente y saquemos los centavos. Marceline chasqueo la lengua.

–Simon ya no somos unos niños–enfatizo molesta por que cambiara el tema tan importante del que quería hablar

–Por favor dime que es eso que te molesta tanto. Él negó. –Es enserio Marcy, solo quería que saliéramos…como antes. Suspiro.

–Vamos dime que me perdí.

Marceline entorno los ojos. Si es lo que quería escuchar, entonces le contaría todo.

–Oh, si…bueno te perdiste un montón de peleas en la escuela, golpes cada vez más serios, una borrachera a los diecisiete, una noche en la cárcel…

Simon la detuvo.

–Ya…no es necesario que sigas. Incomodo con lo que le había contado el negó.

–Vamos eso tan solo fue el primer año, tienes que escuchar sobre mis actos de vandalismo.

Marceline comenzó a reír.

–Simon, mi vida no fue como la tuya. Yo si sufrí mucho–acabo con un gemido de lastima por su propia vida llena de decepciones y tristezas. Pero Simon como en todas las demás ocasiones estaba dispuesto a ser su apoyo. Juntos jamás tendrían que recordar esos días grises.

–Sé que sí, pero ahora podemos olvidarnos de ese tiempo…ahora que eres la dama de Betty podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Marceline apretó los labios y suspiro tratando de serenarse. Él parecía tan feliz cuando habla de su boda, simplemente no encontraba las palabras que explicaran lo que sentía por él; tal vez al final en vez de su final de hadas, él terminaba rechazándola.

–Tienes razón, estamos los dos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Cuando ella puso su mano sobre la suya. Él salto sorprendido con las mejillas tintadas en rosa, algo que confundió a ambos.

En la casa el grupo se había dividido una vez más, y todo por el único tema eterno de disputa entre ambos bandos. Esta tarde los chicos del nuevo año escolar en la universidad de "Uuu" visitaron a sus héroes para invitarlos al partido de esta noche. Simon y Marceline cuando llegaron fueron abordados violentamente por Jake y Finn.

–Wow, ¿qué pasa chicos? – cuestiono Marceline desde el suelo donde había caído gracias a la efusividad de los hermanos Murtons.

–Un partido, hoy… esta noche, ¡pueden creerlo! Desde el otro lado de la habitación el grumoso dio un gruñido.

–Vamos, perderán como todos los años–dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Eso es verdad. Marshall Lee en su vieja camiseta del equipo estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¡Eso está por verse!

Mientras esos cuatro discutían Simon ayudo a levantar a Marceline.

–Daniel trajo entradas, debió enterarse de que estábamos en la ciudad–explico Jake cuando Simon le preguntó sobre quien le había dado la noticia que él había rezado jamás llegara a su casa.

–Obviamente para que apoyemos al equipo.

Finn saco de la nada el jersey de su amigo castaño y se lo arrojo en la cara. Simon entonces miro cuestionante a la pelinegra, pues el original se lo había dado a ella.

–Finn arreglo que te dieran otro, para que no olvidaras al grupo.

El rubio asintio.

–Era un regalo para antes de la boda, pero Marceline dice que no es correcto que te cases con tu jersey.

Simon sonrió conmovido con sus amigos.

–Bueno, entonces hay que prepararse.

Finn y Jake gritaron eufóricos: – ¡Viva los roles de canela!

En la cocina Gumball había recibido visitas.

– ¿Entonces iras?

–No lo sé PF, los deportes nunca fueron lo mío.

El chico pelirrojo suspiro.

–Vamos, todos nos reuniremos. No puedes faltar Gumball.

El otro chico asintio de acuerdo con su amigo.

–Además, Fionna estará hay.

Las manos del chico rosado resbalaron. Su enamoramientos de adolescencia aún estaba hay.

–Está bien, vamos.

Ambos chicos chocaron las palmas mientras Gumball simplemente suspiro.

La universidad de Uuu era igual que la de Ooo, ambas eran curiosamente parecidas. Hasta incluso el campo de futbol era parecido a este donde la multitud se reunían por montones. El juego de esta noche era entre las dos universidades rivales. Una obertura para la reunión de estudiantes de este año. Marceline, Simon, Finn y Jake aprovecharon para saludar a sus viejos profesores y amigos. Daniel, Ash, arcoíris, la grumosa estaban en el campo esperando a que todo esto comenzara.

– ¡Hey Marcy! Marceline le sonrió a la grumosa.

–Hey cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿has subido de peso amiga?

La grumosa inflo las mejillas y fingió estar ofendida, pero solo por un momento. Ella y la pelinegra los últimos años habían sido como las mejores amigas, y siempre bromeaban pesadamente.

–No y tú, ¿qué tal va todo con ese novio tuyo?

–Na, termine con él, ¿Y tú y Johnny cómo están?

La grumosa suspiro.

–Lo deje, pero ahora déjame contarte de ese nuevo chico que conocí.

Jake, Finn y Simon suspiraron fastidiados. Se alejaron para hablar con los chicos.

–Hey como están–dijo Finn animado.

–Bien Finn.

Daniel saludo a su viejo amigo Simon y a Jake mientras Finn fue a molestar a Ash.

–Oh miren quienes son. Marceline miro hacia Marshall y su viejo grupo de brabucones. –Recuérdenme darles el pésame por la derrota más tarde. Todos a excepción de Gumball rieron.

–Claro Marshall Lee, jamás nos iríamos sin ver tu cara de perdedor.

Ash salió a enfrentarse con su antiguo rival.

–Eso está por verse–Fionna señaló saliendo entre todos los chicos.

–Claro Fionna.

Marceline empujo fuera a Simon y se enfrentó a la rubia.

–Oh, estas tan segura.

–Obviamente.

Marshall noto que las cosas estaban calentándose así que trato de calmar a Fionna, pero ella tenía un carácter complicado.

–Bueno entonces apostemos. Marceline entorno los ojos en ella.

–Ok, hagámoslo.

Betty se asomó por encima de la multitud de personas que comenzaban a amontonarse en las gradas. Ella estaba buscando a su prometido desesperadamente.

–Diablos, no lo veo. Bonnibel suspiro.

–Esta por ahí saludando a los chicos.

Betty no estaba contenta. El hecho de que su novio le regalara su Jersey a Marceline la tenía echando humo, algo que honestamente comenzaba a hartar a Bonnibel.

–Vamos, no estas aun enojada por ese viejo Jersey, ¿oh si?

Cuando ella no contesto la pelirosa negó. Antes ni siquiera se conocían, era obvio que Simon le daría algo así a la única mujer que de verdad era cercana a él.

–Iré a buscarlo.

Betty bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada de los vestidores.

– ¿De verdad estas segura Marceline?

Ella miro al castaño, él la había seguido hasta aquí.

–Claro que sí, confió en los chicos. Los jugadores temblaban ante la responsabilidad en sus manos.

–Bueno… Marceline fulmino al chico peliverde.

–Sí, daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo–corrigió Limoncito asustado.

–Ok entonces ya saben qué hacer.

Simon levanto la mano.

– ¿No es esto ilegal? –cuestiono como la voz de la razón en este grupo.

–No, nadien los notara.

Como si fuera el entrenador Marceline llamo a Ash, Jake y Finn.

–Ahora, ¿todos listos? Juntaron sus manos en el centro y gritaron su alarido de guerra.

En el otro vestidos Marshall Lee, Monocromo y PF habían hecho lo mismo, se pusieron los uniformes de los jugadores más débiles y ahora salían al campo. Fionna con las demás porristas se burlaban de Marceline que desde la banca solo sonreía confiada. Un silbatazo y el partido comenzó, todos estaban tan absortos en el juego que no se dieron cuenta de la treta que había planeado cada equipo.

Ambas mascotas hacían su show, Gumball gracias a Fionna volvía a usar el bochornoso traje. Intentaba lo mejor que podía levantar ánimos pero las anotaciones del competidor sembraron el temor en sus ex compañeros.

En algún momento las tornas se cambiaron, Finn fue tacleado y puesto fuera de combate junto a Marceline que poco a poca mataba su sonrisa. Simon trato de detener a PF, pero él y Marshall hicieron una jugada que anoto el número que devolvió la vida a los espectadores. Cuando el reloj marco el final Marceline había golpeado a la mascota de su equipo. Ella se volvió hacia Fionna que junto a su sequito venían a regodearse en su cara. –Ahora, es hora de cumplir Marcy

Marceline Pov:

Estaba furiosa, un plan perfecto, ¿y de la nada los más tontos del equipo se volvían jugadores profesionales? Ahora estaba atrapada en una cita que no quería, con un chico que quizá odiaría. Glob, porque me metí en esto.

– ¿Hola? , ¿Hay alguien hay? Mire hacia la mascota atada en una de las yardas.

–Sí…

Sin saber que más decir fue a desatarlo y cuando él estaba por quitarse la cabeza, yo inhale profundamente armándome de valor para ver al chico con el que tendría que salir este fin de semana. No tenía grasoso cabello oscuro, oh rubio. No usaba frenillos. No tenía acné y hablaba normalmente. Mire al chico pelirosa con alivio, al menos no iría al baile de regreso a casa con un chico raro.

** Ok, lo siento chicos por todo este problema con el capítulo. La verdad estoy cambiando de ordenador. Espero les gustara y no dejen de dejarme un comentario. Y para los twitteros búsquenme y den click en seguir {ya me hacen falta seguidores :( } Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo bye, bye**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bad Romance**_

_**Capitulo: 7**_

_**Incomoda verdad.**_

_**XX**_

Marshall Lee suspiro por octava vez esa noche, estaba tremendamente cansado, adolorido y lastimado. Pero simplemente no podía dormir y Fionna a su lado no ayudaba en nada con sus ronquidos.

Marceline otra vez estaba en su mente, como todas las ocasiones anteriores, desde que ambos salían. La culpa era una emoción constante que implacable lo hacía sentirse una basura humana.

Miro el teléfono en la mesita de noche y después de meditarlo por horas finalmente lo tomo y marcó el número.

XX

Marceline se levantó y tomo su chaqueta antes de salir de la habitación, estaba desolada cuando se dio cuenta que esta noche Simon no estaba en el estudio durmiendo. Una presión dolorosa le oprimía el pecho y quería llorar, pero en vez de eso se mantuvo estoica.

Metió la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco su móvil donde un mensaje recién enviado iluminaba la pantalla de su móvil.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Ella salió al patio y se estremeció por lo fría que estaba la noche, pero aun así camino hasta donde estaba Marshall Lee.

– ¿Y bien? –cuestiono indiferente, pero Marshall de la nada tomo su rostro entre sus manos y repentinamente la beso.

XX

Finn se levantó para conseguir un poco de agua cuando en la cocina Simon le dio un gran susto. Él estaba en la barra bebiendo soda.

– ¿Estas bien? –cuestiono cuando fue consciente de su expresión.

–Sí, solo tuve una pesadilla.

Finn asintio incómodo. Con la escena que Betty le hizo en el estacionamiento, obviamente el pobre Simon estaba abatido.

–Oye Finn… ¿crees que estoy haciendo bien?

–Bueno, la soda no te dejara dormir y…

–No Finn, ¿estoy tomando la decisión correcta al casarme con Betty?

Afuera Bonnie sostuvo la respiración ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Oh, rayos…Simon amigo, sé que le prometí a Jake no meterme más en esto pero…

Simon levanto una ceja.

– ¡Tú y Marceline tienen que estar juntos!, dijo solo de verlos junto uno piensa, hay va la pareja perfecta.

El castaño salto fuera de su silla.

–No, yo y Marceline…no…

Finn lo miro con extrañeza. Él no era tonto, esos dos siempre estuvieron en la línea delgada que separaba el amor y la amistad, incluso el aposto porque ambos terminarían juntos.

–No sientes nada por ella Simon–le cuestiono de repente.

–No, no… ¡NO!

Salió de la cocina y se fue hacia las escaleras. Algo en el jardín lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la pareja junto a su buzón.

Quizá al final pensó que estaba equivocado.

XX

Cuando el pelinegro se apartó de ella, Marceline se quedó mirándolo antes de soltarle tremenda bofetada.

–Nunca más Marshall Lee, solo no más…

Se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa dejando a Marshall con el corazón roto.

XX

Continuaron pasando los días, para el fin de semana Marceline y la grumosa fueron al centro comercial para escoger sus vestidos. Ella por supuesto le conto sobre todas las peripecias que Bonnibel y Betty le hicieron pasar.

La grumosa entonces sonrío de medio lado,

– ¿No has pensado en vengarte?

Marceline negó, nada ganaría con eso. Betty terminaría yendo con Simon para quejarse sobre ella y entonces su amistad se iría por el desagüe; al final todo acabaría como estaba previsto a suceder.

–Dijo, puedes romper su vestido, oh arruinarle el rostro.

La grumosa se imaginaba todo tipo de maneras para echarle a perder la boda a la novia se Simon mientras se tallaba las manos con una mueca de pura maldad.

–Conozco a alguien que…

Marceline se levantó cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar, había acordado reunirse con Gumball afuera de la casa dentro de diez minutos.

–Luego me terminas de contar, tengo que ir corriendo a casa.

La grumosa asintio y agito su mano diciéndole adiós.

XX

En la casa de Gumball, él intentaba decidir que usar.

– ¿Que tan esto?

Finn en la cama saco una camiseta beige, pero Gumball negó.

–Es un baile Finn, no una reunión en casa de Simon–Jake recargado en la ventana dijo cuando vio la elección de su hermano.

–Ack, vamos, es solo un baile.

El chico rubio se cruzó de brazos y bufo.

–Ya se, que tal uno de los esmoquin que rentamos para la boda.

Gumball de repente se alarmo.

– Sera solo un baile, además nadien lo notara.

Jake empujo a Gumball al baño mientras Finn le arrojo el esmoquin. Ambos sentían simpatía por el chico, era el único del grupo de "Uuu" que les agradaba.

–Oye Finn mira–llamo Jake cuando la puerta del baño se cerró.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Un ramillete.

Finn levanto una ceja.

–No creo que a Arcoíris le guste mucho el negro y el purpura, es más del estilo de…

Jake sonrió anchamente cuando su hermano lo miro.

–Oh, no… estás loco Jake.

–Vamos, esta es la oportunidad para que Marcy deje ir a Simon.

Finn negó.

–No estoy de acuerdo amigo–dijo enfáticamente cruzándose de brazos.

–Finn, Simon se casa la próxima semana. Marceline simplemente tiene que olvidarlo, quieres acaso que continúe de esa manera siempre.

Finn suspiro.

–No, pero…

–hazme caso hermano, esto es lo mejor para ambos.

XX

Betty termino de arreglarse y salió para encontrarse con Simon. Ella aún estaba molesta con él, pero aun así intento poner todo en marcha otra vez.

–Veo que ya estás listo…

Simon asintio.

–Si…bueno…

Como le diría que en el baile de regreso a casa los reyes del baile tenían que pasar el mando a los nuevos elegidos, osea él y Marceline.

–Te traje esto…

Betty miro la caja de plástico que contenía un hermoso ramillete verde y naranja.

–Wow, es muy lindo Simon.

Betty rodo los ojos y sin pensarlo más abrazo a su prometido.

– ¿Sabes que te amo no?

–Si lo se…

–Bueno entonces prométeme que jamás pelearemos de nuevo, no quiere perderte Simon–señaló alzando el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

–Lo juro Betty.

Cuando él la beso ella sintió que algo había cambiado, algo importante simplemente se había esfumado.

–Ok…entonces hay que irnos…

XX

Bonnibel esperaba en la sala sola, como siempre. Un vago recuerdo de su noche de graduación le hizo suspirar con nostalgia. Le habría pedido a su hermano que la acompañara, pero según le contaron el iría con Marceline.

–Hey, hola Bonnie.

Ella miro a Finn.

–Hola Finn.

El chico rubio se acercó nervioso y le tendió un ramillete rosa y rojo. No se necesitaban palabras para describir lo que le estaba pidiendo.

–Gracias es muy lindo…

Suspiro de nuevo y lo miro. No podía decirle que no cuando la miraba de esa manera tan…triste…

– ¿Y dónde está mi hermano? –cuestiono mientras se acomodaba en la muñeca el adorno.

–Afuera con Marceline.

Bonnibel gruño molesta.

XX

Marceline se quedó mirando a Gumball.

– ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto viendo más de cerca el ramillete. Era un rosa purpura sobre un montón de encaje negro.

–Un ramillete…

–Oh, ya veo es muy lindo.

Gumball sonrió, almenos estaba comenzando con el pie correcto.

–Si es para ti.

Marceline lo tomo e intento ponerlo en su vestido, pero Gumball se lo quito y caballerosamente se lo puso en la muñeca.

–Glob, nunca había usado algo así.

Como una niña que ve por primera vez la lluvia Marceline toco con los dedos los pétalos artificiales de la rosa. En su baile de graduación, su sita había olvidado conseguirle uno así que simplemente no le tomo importancia.

Pero Bonnibel nunca se cansaba de presumirle la experiencia, así que ella sintió curiosidad sobre que se sentiría que un chico le regalara su primer ramillete.

–Bueno… ¿ya están listos todos?

Gumball se asomó hacia la puerta por donde desfilaban las parejas.

–Hey Gum, estas muy guapo.

Bonnie le dio un largo vistazo a su hermano menor. Ella sonrió cuando al verlo no reconoció ni un ápice del chico que antes dependía tanto de su protección.

–Si…

Gumball avergonzado se aclaró la garganta.

–Hola Marceline–le dio dándole un atisbo a la pelinegra junto a su hermano.

–Hola…

Ella noto que Simon la mirada con extrañeza. Pero no le dio importancia, ella había echo una promesa a si misma antes de venir a cumplir con Gumball.

–Solo falta Marshall Lee, ¿dónde está?

Finn bufo seguramente estaba paseando por ahí con su prima.

–Mira hay esta.

Marceline se tensó cuando escucho el sonido de la motocicleta acercándose. Un hecho punzante era que antes le hacía feliz escucharlo.

–Gumball.

El chico le dio su atención a Marceline cuando tiro de un extremo de su manga.

–Ya podemos irnos–pidió con urgencia.

–Sí, claro.

Gumball abrió la puerta. La verdad no necesitaba los comentarios de Marshall Lee sobre su cita, almenos no por ahora tendría que escucharlo.

Marshall Lee se quitó el casco y se quedó mirando hacia el auto de Gumball. Él y Marceline compartieron una intensa mirada por unos segundos que bien parecieron horas para ella.

– ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Gumball cuando noto que ella no apartaba los ojos de algún punto cerca del árbol.

–No, solo estoy emocionada.

Gumball se sobresaltó.

–Ok entonces hay que irnos ya.

Simon también noto que Marshall Lee miraba curiosamente a Marceline. No quería admitirlo pero por primera vez experimentaba algo muy parecido a los celos.

XX

El gimnasio de la universidad estaba adornado con montones de globos azul y blanco, además de las luces multicolores que iluminaban el lugar donde estaban las mesas. Cuando llego el grupo la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban reunidos. Marceline estaba entretenida mirando entre la multitud uno que otro de sus compañeros que saltaba a la vista.

–Hey, miren quien llego.

Los antiguos compañeros de Gumball dejaron de conversar entre ellos para ver a su amigo. Gumball les sonrió y se detuvo a saludar, Marceline por su parte trato de ser amable con estos chicos que en sus tiempos de abusona habría molestado e intimidado.

Ella estaba escuchando a Gumball contar la historia de que había hecho después de graduarse cuando cerca de donde estaba Simon y Betty reconoció al tipo rubio que había visto con Betty el día de aquella fiesta. Encontró curioso ver como miraba a la pareja.

– ¿Quieres algo de ponche?

Ella había estado tan absorta en el misterio que no se percató de que Gumball la llamaba hasta que la sacudió del brazo.

–Que...si por favor...

Gumball asintio y fue hacia donde estaban las poncheras. Mientras tanto no muy lejos Fionna echaba vistazos ocasionales hacia las otras chicas, ella estaba criticando sus vestidos cuando reconoció al pelirosa; se quedó atónita cuando lo vio, estaba tan guapo en ese traje que si no fuera por su cabello rosa chicle jamás lo había reconocido.

–Oye, con quien viene tu hermano.

Bonnibel dejo de ver a Finn bailar y se enfocó en la otra rubia.

–Con Marceline–respondió con fastidio.

– ¿Abadeer? , ¿Esa Marceline?

Cuando asintio Fionna gruño, pero su mente malvada comenzó a trabajar.

–Hey, esa no es Marceline, parece que su cita la dejo sola.

Marshall Lee que estaba recargado en la pared con un vaso de ponche y una mueca de aburrimiento miro a Fionna. Antes se abría burlado junto con ella, pero hoy estaba de un humor que hasta para él era excesivo.

–Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía Marshi.

Él gruño, como odiaba ese apodo.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado, obviamente tenía algo malo entre manos.

–Bueno, no lo sé, me aburres en este momento.

Marshall echo un vistazo hacia donde veía ella, Gumball estaba entretenido sonriéndole a la chica en turno con la ponchera.

–Sabes, creo que tienes por primera vez una buena idea.

Se sirvió otro trago y tomo un vaso más.

XX

La música era buena, la decoración mejor que la de mi noche de graduación, pero estaba aburrida aquí yo sola. Mi cita estaba hablando muy cordialmente con otra chica.

–Marcy...

Me tense.

–Creo que te dije que no quería hablar contigo.

–No lo dijiste en realidad.

– ¿Marshall que quieres?–le pregunte fastidiada girándome a mirarlo.

–Hablar...

Me entrego un vaso de ponche.

–Yo no quiero hacerlo, creo que dijimos lo suficiente cuando me engañaste con Fionna.

Sabía que era el pasado, pero estaba tan llena de rencor que no podía evitarlo.

–No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso–señalo Marshall incrédulo y molesto. Pero yo me mantuve firme en mi opinión.

–Bueno yo no olvido tan fácil Marshall Lee.

Estaba por irme pero él me detuvo y me jalo del brazo hasta su pecho revestido de cuero. Por supuesto salte sorprendida y mire hacia los ojos oscuros del pelinegro.

–Yo tampoco Marcy–susurro apretándome fuerte.

Era como esas veces cuando después de un concierto bajaba hasta donde estaba la multitud y me abrazaba como si jamás pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Maldición, me había costado tanto olvidarlo y ahora de la nada él me lo recordaba.

Pero...

Yo no lo había olvidado...

Flash back:

Marceline regresaba al apartamento que compartía con Marshall Lee después de haber salido del consultorio de su padre completamente furiosa a causa de su pelea.

Ella quería tanto llegar y ver que las palabras de su padre eran falsas. Que no se había equivocado al escoger a Marshall como un posible compañero que la haría tomar con madures el noviazgo de su mejor amigo.

Pero...

–Marceline–dijo Fionna dejando de besar al pelinegro para ver a la chica que estaba atónita mirándolos.

–Marcy...yo...

Dejando caer sus cosas negó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Al final no supo si fue por su propia mano o un accidente a causa de su prisa, pero dejó caer al suelo el anillo de plata con la piedra de rubí que siempre traía al cuello.

Fin Flashback

Simon miro a su amiga y frunció el ceño. Él conocía a la perfección la historia entre esos dos, el padre de Marceline se lo contaba todo cuando llamaba a la casa de ella con la esperanza de que esa vez contestara sus llamadas.

También conoció como él la había engañado y el daño que le había causado. Aun recordaba esa noche, cuando lo llamo y por primera vez en años la escucho llorar otra vez

Betty se dio cuenta de cómo cerraba sus puños en torno al vaso de cristal y miro hacia donde él estaba viendo.

– ¿Está todo bien? –cuestiono algo molesta por que era más que obvio que estaba celoso por lo que veía.

– ¡Simon!

Él no le hizo caso y fue a separar a esos dos.

Marceline suspiro y huso su mano para empujar lejos al pelinegro.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer como que te perdono.

Marshall frunció el ceño.

–Es por él verdad–dijo cuando vio que el castaño iba hacia ellos con una expresión atemorizante.

–Aun estas esperando que te amé.

Marceline salto cuando Simon la tomo del brazo.

–Mantente alejado de ella–le dijo poniéndosele en frente.

–No es de tu incumbencia Petrikov.

Ambos se miraron y los chicos a su alrededor notaron que estaban a punto de pelear.

–Me temía esto.

Jake junto a Finn interfirió antes de que ambos comenzaran.

–Alto chicos, no pelen ahora.

Jake les sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero ellos parecían estar más ocupados dirigiéndose miradas de odio.

–Ves Marceline, mira hay tienes a tu Simon.

Ella quiso decirle un montón de cosas que se había estado guardando pero el castaño la empujo detrás de él otra vez.

–Te lo advertiré una vez más, aléjate de ella...o yo...

Marshall le sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Que aras?, ¿golpearme?

Simon dio un paso al frente pero Finn lo detuvo.

–Vamos Simon, solo aléjate. No creo que Marceline quiere que sepas sobre lo que estábamos hablando, no Marcy.

Jake vio como ella palidecía más de lo normal.

–Ok, porque no te lo dijo.

Empujo lejos a Jake y se enfrentó a él.

–Mira, es simple...Marceline siempre ha estado enamorada de ti. Si mira, ella desde que la conozco a guardado la estúpida ilusión de que un día tú la veas más que una amiga pero ve te vas a casar en unas semanas y ella...

Rio sarcásticamente.

– ¡Ella incluso estuvo a punto de casarse conmigo para que jamás descubrieras lo que siente!

Todo se quedó en silencio. Simon sintió como si la respuesta a las actitudes raras de la pelinegra le diera de lleno en la cara con la fuerza de una bola de demolición.

Marceline se quedó estática como estatua para después salir corriendo.

– ¡Idiota te voy a! –Finn grito listo para darle una golpiza a Marshall. Pero al ver su expresión cuando Marceline salió se quedó sin moverse.

–Jake...eso es verdad...

Jake miro a su amigo y no respondió, solo lo miro con tristeza.

Todo se había ido al diablo.

XX

Marceline estaba en el baño encerrada en el último cubículo cuando Gumball entro a buscarla. Él se acercó y golpeo un par de veces.

–Vete–dijo Marceline después de reconocer los zapatos.

–No.

El chico pelirosa miro hacia la puerta esperando ver a alguien entrar. Pero con un suspiro de tristeza reconoció que no era así.

–Podemos hablar.

Marceline dejo de sollozar y miro hacia el frente.

–No será necesario, no necesito tú...compasión.

–Solo quiero ayudar Marceline–susurro pegándose a la pared. Solo glob sabia cuántas veces el estuvo en su situación. Sentía como que tenía que ayudarla.

–Ya te dije que no es necesario.

En medio de su angustia ella se dio cuenta que de algo.

– ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? –pregunto pasándose el brazo por los ojos.

–Bueno, yo te seguí.

Gumball miro sonrojado hacia la puerta gastada de metal.

–Por qué.

Dejándose caer hasta el suelo Gumball confeso con un suspiro.

–Porque estás pasando lo mismo que yo cuando estudiaba aquí–respondió avergonzado–Los perdedores tenemos que apoyarnos.

_Perdedores_

Pensó con diversión ella sonriendo levemente.

–Eres valiente sabes–le señalo– En mi vieja escuela nadien se hubiera atrevido a llamarme así.

–Pero enserio yo...yo esto bien.

Gumball dejo de jugar con su corbata de moño y miro hacia donde se podía ver una parte del vestido purpura de la chica pensando que estaba mintiendo.

–Dijo, no es el fin del mundo...

–Si es verdad.

Gumball sonrió recordando que era lo mismo que solía pensar al final cuando pasaba la molestia y la desesperación.

–Saber Marceline, tal vez ahora parezca que es difícil. Pero te aseguro que tiene arreglo, solo tienes que dejar todo atrás y comenzar desde un punto muerto.

Dejar atrás...dejar atrás a Simon.

Marceline suspiro.

–Gumball puedo pedirte un favor.

–Claro.

–Puedes llevarme a...

Recordó que vivía en la casa de Simon.

–A otra parte, claro.

Gumball se levantó y busco las llaves de su auto. Marceline salió y miro al chico cuestionante ya que era la primera vez que alguien fuera de sus amigos más cercanos se preocupaba por ella.

–Tranquila, se dé un sitio donde puedes estar tranquila.

Ella miro su reflejo y gruño al verse tan terrible.

–Ven, podemos salir por otra parte–le explico tendiéndole la mano.

Ella asintio y se dejó conducir por él.

XX

Más tarde cuando todos regresaron a la casa Simon continuaba con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Betty no aguanto más y apenas todos se fueron a sus habitaciones se enfrentó a su novio.

–Simon–llamo molesta.

–Sí.

–No dirás nada.

–Que quieres que diga–susurro seriamente. No tenía ni idea de que decirle a su prometida, estaba tan confundido sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Bueno, que no estás de acuerdo con eso.

El no respondió y ella tembló interiormente.

–Estas...estás enamorado de ella–pidió temerosa.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo estas si, o no Simon.

–Bueno...yo...no... _No lo se_

Simon sacudió la cabeza.

–Necesito...quiero estar a solas–señalo caminando hacia las escaleras mientras Betty furiosa apretó los puños.

Como odiaba a Marceline.

_**Ok, hola chicos acabo de leer sus comentarios y me disculpo por otra larga espera, eh estado ocupada y no he encontrado tiempo para actualizar. Pero bueno díganme que les pareció este capítulo en un comentario y les prometo estaré subiendo el próximo pronto.**_

_**Hasta la próxima :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bad romance**_

_**Capitulo: 8**_

_**Por la mitad**_

_**XX**_

Simon apretó los ojos y se removió en la cama.

_Flash back:_

_–Entonces dices que Finn dice que te quiere._

_Simon miro a su amiga mientras metía sus cosas en el casillero._

_–Es un idiota, solo lo dijo porque Bonnibel estaba hay–dijo la chica cerrando el casillero y recargándose en él._

_–Suenas molesta._

_Simon la miro pendiente de su respuesta._

_–Lo estoy._

_Sin que ella se diera cuenta Simon apretó los labios._

_–Ese idiota siempre me usa de excusa para poner celosa a la cabello de paleta. Siempre me avergüenza con mi padre._

_Ella vio como el castaño soltaba un suspiro y se sonrojo profundamente._

_–Lo golpeaste verdad–susurro él más relajado._

_–Claro._

_Escucharon como Jake buscaba a su hermano y mientras Marceline sonreía Simon simplemente negó._

_XX_

_Ahora estaban en preparatoria. Marceline estaba mirando desde las vallas hacia las porristas mientras lanzaba uno cuantos acordes pensando en su madre que aún no mejoraba._

_–Hum_

_Simon se aclaró la garganta trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad._

_– ¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te fue?_

_Él desplego su jersey con su nombre y Marceline se lanzó a abrazarlo. _

_–Vez te dije que lo lograrías–le dijo apretando para agonía del chico que internamente sufría por su cuerpo que había sido maltratado por los otros jugadores. Pero se mantuvo con una sonrisa ya que por fin veía sonreír a su amiga._

_–Hey, ¡ustedes dos consigan una habitación!_

_Marceline se enfocó en Ash que junto a Finn y Jake aparecían en el campo para practicar unos lanzamientos._

_–Te lo dijo hermano, esos dos terminaran casándose–susurro Finn a Jake que sonreía de acuerdo a su hermano._

_–Te escuche Finn._

_El rubio se tensó y miro aterrorizado a la chica_

_XX_

_Ella había venido a la escuela vestida de negro. Algo que a los chicos no les parecía extraño, pero a Simon que se había enterado de la tragedia le provoco se le oprimiera el pecho._

_–Marcy..._

_Ella solo seguía sin decir nada mientras metía con fuerza sus cosas en el casillero._

_–Déjame sola Simon._

_Él suspiro. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y sabía que no quería hablar, pero aun así se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro._

_–Lo siento mucho Marcy._

_Ella suspiro._

_–Nadien se lo esperaba...yo...yo no pude despedirme de ella–susurro con la voz entre cortada._

_–Marcy..._

_De la nada ella lo miro y lo abrazo fuerte._

_–Odio a los doctores–dijo llorando–Jamás quiero volver a estar en un hospital._

_–Bueno...Marcy...tu papa es doctor._

_Le paso una mano por el cabello._

_–Lo sé, pero quiero que me prometas que jamás me harás ir a uno de nuevo._

_Simon sonrió y le tendió la mano con el dedo menique levantado._

_–Promesa de menique–indicó._

_–Sigues de compañero de Bonnibel verdad._

_Marceline se cruzó de brazos mientras se enderezaba y miraba con desaprobación lo que sugería su amigo._

_–Solo hazlo Marceline._

_–Ok._

_XX_

_–Marcy, no creo que sea una buena idea._

_Marceline negó y continúo a caminar en el interior del edificio oscuro._

_–Ya casi llegamos._

_Simon suspiro preguntándose cómo se había metido en esto. Como una simple salida al cine termino con un juego de supervivencia. Él quería contarle que se iba a mudar, pero no encontraba las palabras._

_–Marceline–llamo deteniéndose._

_–Si..._

_Ella lo miro confundida. Desde ayer estaba actuando extraño._

_–Me voy a mudar–dijo._

_–Oh...enserio..._

_–Mi papa fue trasferido y nos vamos mañana._

_–Oh..._

_Simon se pasó la mano por la nuca._

_–Quería decírtelo pero...creo que no encontraba las palabras correctas–argumento avergonzado._

_–No es como si hubiera prestado atención._

_Marceline rio._

_–Pero bueno, tú eres listo y no tengo que preocuparme por ti ¿no?_

_Simon sonrió._

_–Supongo...pero...Marcy...yo...yo..._

_Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Tenía que decírselo, iba a decírselo._

_–Que hacen aquí._

_El guardián de la vieja casa lanzo la luz de su linterna sobre ellos y amenazo con llamar a la policía. Marceline gruño y tomo la mano de Simon para comenzar a correr._

_XX_

_Jamás pudo decirle y cuando llego a la nueva escuela donde estudiaría los próximos años se sintió bastante tonto. Nunca encontró amigos como los que tenía en Ooo y eso lo hizo algo retraído._

_Fue una ocasión que en su prisa por llegar a clases tiro por accidente el bolígrafo purpura con el pequeño murciélago de metal que colgaba de un extremo._

_–Se te callo esto._

_–Oh, gracias._

_–Eres el nuevo no, Simon Petrikov._

_Él asintio._

_–Mucho gusto Soy Betty Grof._

_Fin Flash Back_

Simon se dio la vuelta y suspiro fastidiado cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dormir. Se levantó y fue hacia la cómoda sacando la libreta forrada de cuero.

Había sido una década.

XX

_Flash Back:_

_– ¿Qué es esto?_

_Marceline espero a que desenvolviera el papel negro y rosa para responder._

_–Es tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_Simon miro la fotografía del dibujo en la pared de ladrillos. Era el que él mismo que él dibujo basándose en las ilustraciones de los libros de su padre._

_–Por favor dime que no es ilegal._

_Marceline se cruzó de brazos._

_–No...Bueno...no mucho..._

_Simon negó pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Marceline._

_XX_

_Noqueado en la banca de los vestidores Simon era cuidado por Marceline que simplemente suspiraba preocupada por lo que le había pasado al castaño._

_–No puedo ver nada–susurro Simon abriendo los ojos poco a poco._

_–Oh, espera._

_Marceline saco los repuestos de los anteojos de Simon y se acercó a ponérselos. Él exhalo tranquilo y miro hacia la chica._

_–Te quiero Marceline –dijo provocando que ella sonriera._

_–Yo también Simon._

_– ¿Y dónde está el elefante?_

_Finn y Jake entraron preocupados._

_– ¿Como esta?_

_Marceline miro a los chicos._

_–Estará bien._

_XX_

_Habían salido muy temprano al aeropuerto Marceline miraba con diversión al castaño que dormía. Ella miro hacia los padres de Simon en el frente del auto y con cuidado de no despertarlo se acercó hasta estar pulgadas de su rostro._

_Se inclinó y lo beso._

_–Más vale que estés bien–le susurro antes de echarse hacia atrás._

_La madre de Simon le sonrió a su esposo._

_–Puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras Marcy–le dijo causando que la chica saltara._

_–Si...gracias señora..._

_–Oh vamos dime Lilian._

_El auto paso por un bache y Simon se movio hasta que estuvo recargado en su hombro con la cabeza debajo de su barbilla._

_–Oh, Peter ¿dónde está mi cámara?_

_–Lilian deja a la pobre chica tranquila._

_Marceline avergonzada vio a los padres de Simon reír._

_XX_

_– ¡Marceline!, ¡Simon esta al teléfono!_

_Dejando de lado su música se estiro a tomar el teléfono._

_–Juro que si habla otra vez de esa chica le cuelgo._

_Finn sonrió y continúo a garabatear en su libreta._

_–Hola._

_–Marcy._

_Jake miro hacia la chica que hacia muecas divertidas._

_–Oh, enserio...eso es grandioso...si...escuche que era buena..._

_Marceline rodo los ojos._

_–Que amable de su parte...si...aquí están..._

_Le tendió el teléfono a Finn._

_–No...Bueno no es que no queramos ir pero...no Marcy y Jake iremos a pintar en el subterráneo, pero agradécele a tu novia._

_Marceline se empujó fuera de la cama y fue a sacar su mochila con los botes de pintura._

_–La llamo su padre, pero se lo diremos._

_Finn miro a Marceline pero ella solo salió._

_Fin Flash back_

–Marceline.

Ella miro hacia el pelirosa.

– ¿Es esta tu casa? –cuestiono echándole una mirada a la pintoresca casa de ladrillos rojos.

–Sí.

Marceline sonrió apenas una mueca, era como se la imaginaba.

– ¿Qué? –inquirió Gumball apagando el motor.

–Nada...es...linda.

–Es la casa de mi abuela ok–corrigió imaginándose ya lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Vives con ella? –pregunto saliendo del auto

–Sí, mientras estoy aquí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar atraves del jardín de rosas hasta la puerta de donde salía un resplandor rosa gracias a las cortinas de seda que la abuela de Gumball colgaba.

Abrió la puerta y una mujer mayor con pelo de algodón rosa pálido se giró hacia ellos.

–Gumy, ya llegaste.

Ahogando una sonrisa por el apodo Marceline miro a la mujer. Era como Bonnibel y Gumball, ella ahora entendía de dónde sacaron ellos el cabello rosa.

–Sí, pensé que ya estarías dormida–dijo Gumball dejando las llaves y su chaqueta en mueble junto a la puerta.

–Son apenas las ocho–se quejó la anciana levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ella miro cuestionante a la chica.

–Con que ella es la chica.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? –cuestiono sin dejar de analizarla.

–Marceline...Marceline Abadeer.

La anciana entorno los ojos y luego sonrió.

–Oh, Hola Marceline. Soy Gretell.

–Mucho gusto señora–respondió la pelinegra mirándola con curiosidad. Ella parecía ser una persona relajada y vivaz que estaba tratando de deducir quien era y que intenciones podía tener con su nieto que parecía adorar.

Gretell la vio y lanzo una mirada cuestionante hacia su nieto.

–Ella necesita un lugar donde quedarse y...le ofrecí la habitación de invitados–dijo Gumball mirando suplicante a su abuela que solo asintio–Claro si no te importa.

Gretell después de meditarlo asintio.

–Claro que no Gumy, ella puede quedarse.

Marceline le sonrió a la anciana.

–Gracias señora.

De repente la mujer pareció darse cuenta de algo y jalo a su nieto.

–Ella se quedara en la habitación de Bonnie, la de invitados está ocupada y por nada del mundo permitiría que durmieran juntos. El matrimonio es primero.

Gumball pestaño confundido mientras Marceline tosió incomoda.

–Somos solo amigos señora–informo avergonzada.

–Claro, eso...

Gretell le guiño un ojo a su nieto que después de caer en cuenta se sonrojo intensamente.

–Abuela...creo que ya deberías acostarte.

Él le señalo a al pelinegra que fuera con él arriba. Pero Gretell le dio una mirada de "los estoy observando" mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación Marceline ya estaba sintiéndose más cansada de lo normal. El agotamiento mental le estaba tomando cuota.

–Puedes tomar cualquier cosa del closet si quieres.

Gumball se giró hacia ella y negó cuando vio que le estaba costando mucho mantenerse despierta. Como él era un alma inocente y bondadosa no encontró mal que la ayudara a llegar a la cama. Marceline suspiro aliviada y miro hacia el chico.

–Gracias–susurro.

–No es nada...

–No, dijo sobre todo...

Él la vio quedarse dormida y sonrió.

–Hum–dijo su abuela que de manera sorpresiva ya estaba en la puerta.

–Abuela...

Gretell sonrió y jalo del brazo a su nieto murmurando entre dientes que ella no permitiría nada hasta que esté casado.

XX

Marceline rio levemente escuchando a ambos pelear y se acomodó mejor.

_Flash back:_

_– ¿Estás buscando a alguien?_

_Marceline miro a la rubia de pie frente a ella._

_– ¿Eres la vigilante de pasillo acaso? –cuestiono mirándola molesta._

_–No, ¿pero eres de Ooo no?, ellos no están permitidos aquí._

_–Oh, enserio...no me importa niña._

_Ambas chicas miraron hacia el chico que reía divertido con su pequeña disputa._

_–Marshall Lee._

_El chico le dio una mirada a la rubia._

_–Fionna solo déjala pasar._

_Marceline miro a Marshall Lee que solo le guiño un ojo. Algo que no le gustó nada a Fionna (la novia en turno)_

_–Es de Ooo._

_–Sí y–dijo Marceline._

_–Bueno esos perdedores no tienen permitido estar aquí Marcy._

_Marshall Lee se acercó a ella._

_– ¿Eres Marcy no?, la de los dibujos de subterráneo...la temible reina vampiro de Ooo._

_Él recogió un mechón de su cabello pero Marceline lejos de intimidarse le dio un rodillazo en el estómago._

_–Puff, sí que...sí que eres fuerte–se quejó Marshall doblándose mientras ella sonreía._

_La campana sonó y todos ya salían de sus salones. De entre la multitud Marceline fue capaz de reconocer al castaño y a la pelirroja junto a él que venía burlándose de él._

_Casi deseo no hacerlo._

_Era doloroso ver que rápidamente la había remplazado._

_– ¡Hey Petrikov!_

_Simon se giró hacia la rubia. Ella siempre lo molestaba desde que llego a qui._

_–Tienes una..._

_De repente había desaparecido._

_– ¿Una qué? –pidió confundido._

_–Nada nerd..._

_Marshall Lee le ordeno a Fionna que lo ayudara a ir a donde pudiera recobrar el aliento._

_XX_

_Gumball estaba ocupado leyendo. Él levanto la mirada cuando escucho la puerta de la biblioteca siendo cerrada con fuerza._

_–Oye, ¿estás bien?_

_Marceline miro hacia el chico de gruesos lentes._

_–No es cierto–susurro sorprendida con el gran parecido que tenía él con Bonnibel. Era curioso ya que ella también se parecía a Marshall._

_– ¿Disculpa?_

_–Oh, nada...donde está la salida._

_–Doblando en la esquina al final de las escaleras._

_Marceline asintio y volvió a salir._

_Fin Flash back_

XX

Simon suspiro y se quitó las gafas. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?, ¿porque no le había dicho nada?... ¡ella también lo quería! Todas las señales habían estado hay.

_Flash Back:_

_–Finn, ¿dónde está Marceline?_

_Finn salto y casi deja caer su copa._

_–Oh, ella no vino...esta...indispuesta–respondió Finn tratando de parecer creíble, pero Simon era demasiado inteligente como para tragarse eso._

_–Donde esta Jake._

_Jake suspiro. Había hecho una promesa, pero al ver al chico tan angustiado._

_–En la cárcel._

_Simon se sobresaltó._

_– ¡QUE! ¡POR QUE!_

_Finn comenzó a reír nervioso._

_–Nada grave...solo una pequeña pelea con una chica en un bar...PERO ELLA ESTA BIEN...solo tiene unas cuantos... ¿rasguños?_

_Simon suspiro y comenzó a alegarse._

_– ¿A dónde vas? –cuestiono Jake._

_–A sacarla de ahí._

_Finn inmediatamente golpeo en el brazo a su hermano. Se suponía que ella quería estar hay para evitarse que la arrastraran a la fiesta de compromiso del hombre que amaba._

_XX_

_–Que haces aquí._

_Simon miro a su amiga._

_–Con que rasguños–dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella para ver si el corte en su mejilla era grave._

_–No es nada Simon._

_Ambos estaban afuera de la comisaria en el aparcamiento._

_–Glob Marceline, como se supone que quieres que deje de preocuparme por ti–susurro mirándola a los ojos._

_–Yo no te pedí que vinieras. Vamos vete, tienes una mano que pedir ¿no?_

_Ella estaba tan molesta._

_–Eso no es importante ahora._

_"¡Que!"_

_Pensaron ambos atrapados en el momento. Habían sido años desde la última vez, Simon aún no se quitaba de la mente lo enamorado que había estado siempre de ella y Marceline sentía que era la última oportunidad._

_–Sim..._

_Con los ojos bien abiertos Marceline comprendió que lo que tenía sobre la boca no era la palma que Simon había puesto antes para evitar que siguiera gritándole por sacarla de la cárcel._

_Ella solo dejo de luchar._

_Fin Flash Back_

Marceline salto cuando algo debajo de ella comenzó a vibrar. Se levantó y busco entre la tela su móvil.

–No ahora.

Miro la pequeña pantalla y suspiro. Era un mensaje de Simon de hace unos minutos.

_"Tenemos que hablar"_

Marceline se levantó y miro hacia la ventana, un vago pensamiento la hizo ir hacia hay y mirar atónita al castaño de pie junto al árbol del jardín. Internamente se preguntó cómo es que había sabido donde estaba.

Suspiro profundo.

Esto era lo que siempre se había temido.

XX

Gumball estaba de pie en la puerta trasera de la casa. Él había llamado al castaño solo para decirle que Marceline estaba bien, pero no había previsto que en menos de unos minutos él estuviera aquí.

–Gracias Gumball– dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

–Sí, solo no seas demasiado duro.

Simon miro hacia abajo pues estaba perdiendo el valor para hacer lo que tenía pensado, algo en su interior se retorcía de pura agonía. Pero estaba decidido.

–Ok, yo creo que...

Gumball se retiró silenciosamente cuando vio que la chica aparecía. Pero se quedó de pie en el inicio de las escaleras por si acaso.

XX

Marceline y Simon se miraron por un largo rato hasta que de la nada ella decidió ser la primera en hablar.

–Bien, de que querías hablar.

Simon se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Desde cuándo? –cuestiono tratando de parecer serio.

– ¿Desde cuándo?...bueno...

Marceline se quedó pensando. Nunca antes se había hecho esa pregunta, ella jamás se cuestionó por qué se había enamorado de él simplemente aprendió a vivir con eso.

–Creo que desde la ocasión de Hambo, ¿Recuerdas cuanto tardaste en ganar ese muñeco?

Simon asintio.

–Valió mucho al final...

Sacudió la cabeza intempestivamente.

–No, esto no es...no es... –balbuceo sintiendo que su voz no cooperaba.

–Posible, si lo sé...tú te casaras...

Interiormente ella sufría mucho pero como siempre se tragaba todo ese dolor y buscaba salir a delante aun cuando su corazón lentamente moría.

–Sabes...lo entiendo, siempre lo hice–dijo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa.

–Marceline...

Ella salto cuando sintió su mano sobre la suya. Tal vez aun ambos no se sentían lo suficiente capaces para dejar que todo terminara.

–Yo...yo...yo quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos–indico en vez de lo que de verdad quería decir.

–Enserio...de verdad estas diciéndome esto otra vez

Marceline negó.

–Lo siento, pero no...Yo no quiero...

¿NO?

Era ahora cuando venía lo difícil, tenía que decidir qué le dolía perder más.

–Adiós, fue bueno verte de nuevo–susurro y entro respondiendo a la encrucijada que él libraba. Pero como lo supuso ya era tarde.

_Flash back:_

_– ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_–Solo...solo hay que seguir como siempre._

_– ¿Cómo amigos?_

_Simon apretó con tanta fuerza la pequeña caja de terciopelo que juro que escucho algo crujir en el interior._

_–Si–respondió no del todo seguro._

_–Ok entiendo...adiós y gracias._

_Marceline comenzó a alegarse _

_–Fue bueno verte de nuevo–añadió y se fue._

_Fin Flash back_

**_Ok admiradores del Simoline perdonen por hacer sufrir a nuestra pareja favorita, ¡pero soy una amante compulsiva del drama! Solo puedo decirles que habrá más momentos Simoline (grito Fan emocionada) en capítulos posteriores para calmar su ira vengativa contra Betty._**

**_No es que la odie, solo que desde que vi hora de la aventura me pareció que Marceline y Simon (joven y normal) hubieran hecho una buena pareja (suspiro triste) pero bueno ya que._**

**_(Recobrando la alegría XD) Eso es todo por hoy, pero no olviden dejar un comentario y yo juro estaré actualizando apenas lo vea._**

**_Gracias por los nuevos seguidores y su continuo apoyo :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bad Romance**_

_**Capitulo: 9**_

_**Nadien digo que sería fácil**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**XX**_

Betty iba de un lado para otro con los nervios hechos trisas mientras Bonnibel iba como en la tercera taza de té cuando escucho que ella suspiraba y corría a tomar el teléfono móvil.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Betty.

La pelirroja gruño.

—Simon va a regresar y no quieres que te escuche verdad —susurro apaciblemente mirándola con aburrimiento.

—No puedo más, necesito...quiero hablar con él.

Bonnibel negó.

—Mírate, estas comiéndote las uñas pensando en lo que Simon podría estar haciendo ahora y tú pensando en correr con tu amante.

Betty la maldigo con la mirada pero aun así tomo el móvil en las manos. Bonnibel negó y se levantó paseándose hasta la salida de la pequeña habitación.

No podía seguir viendo esto sin decir nada.

Flash back:

Lo vio de pie detrás del escritorio que compartían usando la bata blanca de laboratorio. Era la primera vez que se veían y ella ya estaba desarrollando una fijación por el chico castaño de los lentes redondos azules.

Él era inteligente, tan inteligente como ella. Se pasaban toda la clase compartiendo sus observaciones y riéndose de bromas que solo ellos comprendían.

Pero no todo es perfecto.

—Wow, que es esto.

Desde el otro lado del laboratorio casi vacío ella echo un vistazo hacia la chica de cabello negro largo que estaba maravillada con los colores en el tubo de cristal.

—Mi reciente invento.

No supo que estaba enamorada de él hasta que lo vio ver con tanto cariño a la chica que siempre al final de clases venía a buscarlo. Bonnibel por primera vez supo lo que era odiar a alguien.

XX

En quinto grado Bonnibel dejo el laboratorio para probar en la pintura.

—No comprendo Marceline—dijo y ella se giró en seguida. Hay estaba él con la misma chica mirando el cuadro que ella había pintado, internamente gruño porque ni aquí podía estar lejos de él.

—Oh vamos, son las montañas de tu libro.

Ella frunció el ceño. Marceline Abadeer era tan tonta que no diferenciaba una broma de la verdad.

—Simon—se quejó pero rio cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era una broma y que su amigo estaba tomándole el pelo.

Bonnibel no comprendía porque Simon Petrikov estaba tan enamorado de Marceline Abadeer.

XX

Cuando todos se graduaron ella fue a la ciudad de Uuu para completar sus estudios en un verdadero laboratorio científico. Hay conoció a Betty Grof y a Harry Kent, dos científicos brillantes que le enseñaron tanto.

Ella comenzó a amar su nueva vida, su trabajo y a sus amigos... pero tan de repente.

—Bonnibel, ¿eres tú?

—Oh, Simon...hola...

—Hey, ¿ustedes se conocen?

Simon sonrió encantador.

—Es una de mis amigas de Ooo—respondio.

—Wow, entonces mi novio y mi mejor amiga se conocen.

Todo se repite de nuevo.

Fin Flash back

Bonnibel suspiro y fue a su habitación con el único pensamiento de que estaba harta de seguir sirviendo de cuartada para Betty.

Flash back:

—Betty...donde está la...

Al abrir la puerta los vio, estaban besándose como una pareja libre solo lo haría. Ellos saltaron y trataron de explicarse pero para ella era más que obvio.

XX

—Por favor Bonnie, no le digas nada a Simon...esto...esto fue solo un error.

—Está bien...pero...

No dijo más, ella cumplió lo que prometió y se quedó callada más de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer.

"Ella esta ayudándome" era lo que solía decir todos los sábados por la noche cuando él llamaba, pero no se sentía mal por él después de todo él también jugaba a espaldas de ella. Tal vez no como Betty, pero ese brillo en sus ojos tampoco podía ser bueno.

Fin flash back

Bonnibel escucho que cerraban la puerta y rio cuando escucho la rápida despedida que Betty le daba a Harry.

¿Estaba mal regodearse del dolor que sabía que está sintiendo ahora el castaño al saberse acorralado?

XX

Marceline se levantó y miro hacia el techo de la habitación, no quería seguir siendo como que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, ella quería ser dura y convencerse de que anoche había sido el final pero estaba aún atrapada en lo recuerdos y emociones.

—Dime...dime que estarás hay aun cuando la última palabra este dicha, solo recuérdame porque te sigo queriendo y esperando cuando sé que jamás volverás...

Las palabras murieron poco a poco pero esta vez fue lo suficiente fuerte como para no llorar por que sintió la presencia de Gumball al otro lado de la puerta.

—Puedes entrar—le dijo echándose hacia atrás incomoda en la pijama rosa que Gumball le dio anoche cuando entro a la casa después de la dolorosa despedida.

—Oh, ¿te desperté?, perdóname...

Marceline rio divertida pues no recordaba haber dormido en toda la noche.

—No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta.

Gumball vio como hacia mueca y sonrió divertido porque ese pijama rosa esponjoso se veía tan fuera de lugar en ella.

—Te parece gracioso verdad—dijo ella levantándose.

—Bueno, un poco...

Ella pensó que no lo golpeaba solamente porque él la había ayudado mucho ayer. Mejor fue a recoger la ropa que usaría hoy para ir a recoger su equipaje y despedirse de sus amigos.

Mientras abotonaba los vaqueros miro hacia su pequeño móvil purpura sobre la bañera y antes de ir por la camisa lo encendió y miro el mensaje que había recibido antes de venir.

"Si te interesa llámame P"

Miro hacia su reflejo y suspiro pesadamente. Había pospuesto esto solo para venir, esto que podía ser su gran oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres un aventón? —pregunto Gumball golpeando la puerta un par de veces.

—Sí, gracias.

Marceline se puso la camiseta y anudo su cabello antes de salir a cumplir con el pelirosa. Ambos bajaron a tomar el desayuno con Agatha; ella no dejaba de darle miradas de curiosidad.

Ayer por accidente la había escuchado con el chico castaño mientras hablaban en el jardín y estaba tratando de comprender algo de toda esa situación.

Ella después de todo estaba cuidando a su querido nieto.

Marceline por otra parte estaba ocupada viendo los mensajes de Jake y Finn con una sonrisa. Fue cuando Jake le dijo que podía pedirle cualquier cosa que simplemente le dijo que le trajera su equipaje.

Jake que recién se despertaba recogió su móvil y miro el mensaje se giró hacia su hermano profundamente dormido. Sabía que si le contaba lo que tenía pensado hacer Marceline él seguramente trataría de detenerla llevando a Simon para lograrlo.

No sabía mucho de eso pero estaba seguro que lo más correcto para esos dos era estar un tiempo separados antes de que su amistad terminara a causa de sus malas decisiones y arrepentimientos.

El chico se levantó y fue a donde supuso que estaba la maleta de Marceline. Pero cuando estaba por salir se dio cuenta de que Betty estaba hablando con alguien de una manera bastante sospechosa.

—No, de verdad quiero verte Harry...Simon esta...no quiero verlo en este momento.

Jake se quedó estático.

—No, es solo que quiero sentirme...bien, antes de todo esto de la boda.

Betty se dio cuenta de la cabellera amarilla y se quedó de piedra con el móvil aun en su oreja. Jake no espero más y salió para después irse a prisa a hacia la salida.

XX

Simon estaba en su habitación mirando las argollas sobre la vanidad y gruño frustrado cuando volvió a retorcerse su corazón pensando en la mirada dolida de Marceline. Casi por instinto fue a sacar la botella de licor que sabía guardaba siempre en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Sonrió cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de como llego a poseer la vieja botella llena de polvo. El regalo de su padre cuando se graduó y le dijo que iba a casarse.

Cuanto se había decepcionado cuando les presento a Betty como su prometida.

Bebió un largo trago e hizo una mueca por el sabor. Por qué de todos las cosas que su padre pudo obsequiarle, ¿porque una botella de vino? Él odiaba el sabor de todo lo relacionado con alcohol.

"Algún día nuestros hijos se casaran, ya lo veras Amanda"

Otro trago generoso empujo el recuerdo que apenas estaba visible.

Flash back:

—Por qué no quieres jugar con ella Simon.

El pequeño castaño dejo de ver el libro de dibujos para ver a su madre.

—Porque es mala mama, ayer vi como golpeaba a un chico de tercer año.

—Bueno...eso es...

La mujer suspiro. Hace unos días por casualidad se topó con la madre de Marceline cuando esta entraba toda apurada para recoger a su pequeña cuando por accidente dejo caer su bolso. Habían hablado un rato y ella le conto que su hija estaba muy sola.

Por inercia pensó en su hijo cuyos amigos eran contados con una sola mano y simplemente decidió que ellos harían una buena pareja de juego.

—No importa, ella es una chica muy mona y necesita compañía.

Sonó el timbre y apareció la madre de Marceline con la niña detrás de ella en un vestido purpura y una mochila color negro con pequeños murciélagos grises.

—Hola, lamento la tardanza.

Mientras ella conversaba sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer la chica Simon le dio una mirada a Marceline. Ella lo había visto algunas veces siempre con la nariz en los libros así que no le sorprendió verlo ocupado con uno bastante grueso, solo le asombro ver que estaba leyendo "Drácula"

—Ok, Marcy estaré aquí a las ocho, se amable con Simon ok.

Amanda acuclillada miro a su hija y antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente. Marceline se despidió de ella y fue con el chico a ver en que capitulo estaba.

—Por qué no se conocen mientras les preparo la merienda.

Simon suspiro.

—Oye, tú estás en mi clase ¿no?

Él se acomodó las gafas y la enfrento. No quería que mañana Finn se burlara de él por no poder enfrentarse a la temida niña.

—Si

Marceline hizo una mueca de medio lado. Este chico de verdad no le tenía miedo, parecía el tipo de persona que le fastidiaba pero aun así se sentó a su lado.

Flash Back

A si habían sido desde siempre, los mejores amigos. Ellos siempre se reunían en los descansos para compartir un libro, el almuerzo oh simplemente jugar un juego de esos que le gustaban al castaño y frustraban a la pelinegra.

Simon apretó los puños y se levantó decidido.

Pensó que podría hacerlo, supuso que no sería difícil olvida...pero no podía él la quería a un después de que sabía que quizá esto heriría a Betty, no podía seguir y simplemente adoptar una vida miserable llena de arrepentimientos.

XX

Bonnibel estaba en las escaleras cuando Simon salió casi corriendo hacia la salida. Lo supo, él estaba dirigiéndose con Marceline...no podía permitirlo.

—Simon.

Él con la mano en la perilla se giró hacia la pelirosa.

—A... ¿a dónde vas?

Simon abrió la puerta y sin decir más salió con ella siguiéndole insistentemente los pasos. Betty miro por la ventana y temió lo peor así que tomo sus llaves y corrió a tomar el auto.

XX

Marceline estaba afuera sentada en el porche de la casa con Gumball a su lado hablándole de su tienda en Ooo cuando el auto de Jake se detuvo y descendió el chico todo apurado. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad y preocupación.

Jake miro a Marceline.

—Ella esta engañándolo...

La pelinegra se inmuto.

—Simon...Marceline tienes que...

Gumball vio cómo se ponía de pie con un semblante serio.

— ¡Marceline! —grito corriendo detrás de ella lo mejor que pudo.

XX

No muy lejos de donde estaban Simon con Bonnibel trataba de hacerla a un lado lo más amablemente posible pero ella insistía en detenerlo.

—De verdad Bonnie, necesito pasar.

Ella negó.

—Vas con Marceline verdad—dijo de repente mirándolo a los ojos.

Simon se dio cuenta del tremendo rencor en los ojos de la chica. Él asintio sin vergüenza o recato que tenía que tener un hombre comprometido.

—Por qué.

—Bueno...porque necesito disculparme y...

— ¡NO!, ¡porque siempre tiene que ser ella! —grito con puro odio sorprendiendo a Simon.

—Por qué siempre tienes que correr hacia ella.

Bonnibel exigió explotando por fin después de tantos años en silencio.

—Bonnie—dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Pero la chica lo tomo de los brazos.

—Simon, por favor yo...yo te he querido desde siempre, desde antes que apareciera Marceline.

Simon se sobresaltó cuando ella apretó con demasiada fuerza.

—Yo...yo solo...necesito que...creo que esto no es una buena idea, hay que regresar a la casa.

Ella negó.

—No Simon, ella tampoco te merece, ella te ha estado engañando.

Ampliando los ojos Simon empujo a la pelirosa.

— ¡Que! —grito.

—Simon yo solo quiero que no sigan engañándote.

Agitando la cabeza Simon miro a la chica con incredulidad.

—No, explícame de que estas hablando.

Bonnibel suspiro.

—Recuerdas el compañero de Betty, el tipo con pésimo sentido del humor—le dijo y el asintio. Muchas veces se había topado con él.

—Ellos...ellos han estado saliendo desde...hace mucho tiempo.

Simon se llevó una mano a la frente y se puso a pensar si de verdad estaba creyendo todo esto. Pero con pesar se dio cuenta que si creía capaz a su novia de hacerle esto.

Nunca lo perdono cuando pospuso su matrimonio, ella nunca le creyó esa pobre excusa de que necesitaban más tiempo.

—Simon.

Betty estaciono el auto y salió corriendo pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su novio se quedó estática donde estaba.

— ¡Simon!

Marceline estaba cruzando la calle cuando el castaño se giró a verla, pero lo que le causó un gran susto fue ver el auto que venía a toda prisa hacia la pelinegra.

— ¡MARCELINE!

Todo paso demasiado rápido solo tuvo el tiempo justo para ver como todo sucedía frente a sus ojos como una especie de momento detenido en el tiempo.

— ¡NO!

Y todo había sido su culpa.

_**XX**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores soy yo de nuevo actualizando después de un buen rato. Hoy no le echare la culpa a mi portátil, he estado pasando un buen tiempo en uno de mis pasatiempos.**_

_**Pero hace unos días me di una vuelta por mi perfil y vi los nuevos comentarios ;) gracias a los que comentan, le dan click en favoritos y que siguen mis locas historias.**_

_**Estaré actualizando pronto, pero mientras tanto a los que les guste ver videos los invito a darse una vuelta por mi canal de YouTube y dejarme un comentario XD**_

_**Búsquenme como Ángel Dramático.**_

_**Bueno sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima ;)**_


End file.
